The Aquamarines
by UnserTraumer
Summary: 17 yrs. in the future, and four years after Splinter died. There is Dr. that the turtles have to worry about, and it's not Stockamn or Bishop. Chptr 8 is up!
1. Aquamarine

The Aquamarines

Prologue- Aquamarine

_Aquamarine_

_Aquamarine_

_Blow up the scene _

_Aquamarine_

_Oh, Aquamarine_

_Aquamarine_

_Let me hear you sing_

_Aquamarine_

_By:L. Kurama_


	2. I don't trust her

Note: Story has been edited and will continue to be edited.

* * *

The Aquamarines

**Chapter one-** I don't trust her

Four years since Splinter's death, four years since Raphael became an alcoholic, four years since Donatello had become completely devoted to the sciences, four lonely years Michelangelo had spent with April, and four years since Leonardo walked out blaming himself for not being able to protect their Master from the enemy. Four years had killed their ninja spirits, but still... they still had the physical power.

When the old grandfather clock chimed midnight two fuses generator fuses exploded. The fuses made odd clanging and sputtering noises as they died in their box and the power went out. Donatello had been in the middle of a complex procedure in his microbiology experiment.

He began muttering curses under his breath. He groaned and went to the fuse box. Carefully he slid it open and pulled the flashlight from its hook on the wall. With a single '_click_' from his green finger the portable light flicked on. He allowed the light to flood he box as he swept a thumb over the battered fuses. Unfortunately for Donatello both of the fuses were destroyed. Feeling slightly testy, Donatello yanked the fuses from the box and shoved them into his bad coat.

"Damn." he muttered under his breath, "Killed them." he glanced over his shoulder at his project sitting under the microscope.

Shaking his head he walked to the table. He shoved the flashlight into his mouth and grabbed the pristine cardboard box with the plastic wrap. He open and pulled the sheet out only four inches and tore it on the box's metal razor. Cautiously he pulled the glass dish out from underneath the microscope and secured the plastic wrap over it.

Donatello scratched his head and dropped the flashlight back into his palm. He trotted over to the closed door of his lab and shoved it open. The light in his hand guided him down the staircase to the lower level of his dwelling. Once down the steps he walked over to metal braced door and opened it. He paused and listened for any noise out of the normal dripping and creaking pipes of the sewer. He sucked in a murky scented breath and set off quickly down the tunnel.

Donatello paced himself, keeping the sound of the speed silent. He was no longer 160- 200 pounds with his youth to keep him optimistic and naïve to reality. Now he was in this thirties and significantly heavier, stronger, and bigger. Just like many turtle species, he had grown to be about 5'8" and had packed on quiet a bit of muscle in between his scientific studies. He suspected most of his weight came from his shell, which was at least 150 lbs if not heavier. However, due to his potential problem of being noticed, he made a point to improve and expand his studies in ninjutsu. For all this efforts, his feet treaded silently, even with the puddles of water.

Once he reached the third latter leading up, his large green hands began pulling him. Even with his weight and size he was practically silent. He extended his arm as he reached the top of the latter, slowly waving his hand until he felt the rough markings of the manhole cover. Donatello, push the large round metal covering from above him up and over. It scraped noisily on the pavement, but he was on the far edge of town. Only the gangs were roamed this area of town and Donatello could care less if they knew he was standing there or not.

He stuck his head out just in time to see his older brother send a thug flying with a jump flying heel kick. Donatello lazilyt ducked as the person sailed passed him.

"What the heck was that Raphael?" he grumbled jumping out of the hole, "Are you trying to wake all of Manhattan?" with his toes, he scratchily drug the manhole covering back to its respective place.

The Red clad turtle turned on the violet clad one. His bandanna was ragged and torn and the scars on his body were old from too many fights. He easily dwarfed his brother by his 5' 11" hulking form. In fact, Donatello had long sine known his brother's affection for weight training, he did not expect however, that his brother would prove to have more weight within his muscle than shell. Some of Raphael's teeth in the back of his jaw had sharpened and become somewhat canine like. Probably from his increase in land animal proteins and a few fights in which he broke them.

"Don? What the hell 're ya doin' here?" he turned his head sharply and twisted his body stopping another ganger member easily with his turning sidekick.

"I guess I should be asking you the same question." he frowned.

"I asked ya first.," snorted Raphael darkly, "I ain't answerin' nothin' from ya."

Don gave him a bored look, "The fuse box in my lab died." he said remaining calm, "I came to get new parts from the dump." he gestured to the other side of the street, "You?"

"Bustin' up some heads!" Raph snorted happily, "These Purple shit heads crossed paths with me." he jerked his thumb behind him to the groaning bodies on the street.

"I see." Donatello commented peering behind Raph at the bruised, battered, and bloodied gang. He pulled his gaze away from the sight and looked back his brother still with cool eyes, "How have you been Raph?" he asked quietly.

"Alive." he snorted, "Trainnin', bashin' some heads, whateva..."he hesitated noticing for the first time, Don's snow white lab coat, "What about you? April says she doesn't hear from ya any more."

"I'm working..." he said icily. His mind quickly reminded him of the time. "Please excuse me." He said formally, "My work can't be left for long." he passed by Raphael and jumped toward the wall.

The moment his feet touched the sandpaper texture of the bricks his bounced off the wall to the next wall. From the second wall, he rebounded to the concrete roof of the old building and began sprinting across the roof. It was never safe to directly into the junkyard. There were far too many cameras for his taste. He always went in at an angle where the cameras were unable to see him and where the fence was broken. It had not been noticed in all these years because of the large rusted sheet metal over top of the opening.

"Well that was interesting." he muttered to no one in particular.

"Yo Donnie!"called Raph jumping up beside him. Raphael kept with his brother's pace, positive he slowed his brother would melt into the night.

Don turned at looked at him darkly. He slowed his pace to stop, "What is it Raph?"

"If yer lookin' for replacement fuses, the Junker ain't got any. But the New Lab by the docks does." he offered.

"There's a new Lab in town?" blinked Don caught off guard by the new information.

"Yah, It showed up acoupla months ago." he snorted again, "Ya don't come much outta yers do ya?" he laughed.

Don's dark look became a glare, "No. No I don't because I hate humans." he looked away from his older brother, "You seem to like humans. Why don't you become one of them? There are medical procedures that can fix your state."

Raph grabbed him by the jacket and shoved him up against the wall, "Yer bein' a dick! I dunno what hell is up yer shell, but yer pissin' me the fuck off!"

Don's face remained completely composed of a dark coldness that had become his over the last seventeen years, "I hope so." He sighed, "Put me down Raph, I have work to do."

"Hell no. You'll go when I say ya can!" he growled.

"Look, " Donatello allowed his patience to wear thin, "I'll go through you if I must. Put me down Raphael."

At that moment, sirens began going off. The loud wailing came from the docks. No emergency lights shone in the cool darkness, so Raphael and Donatello ignored then. Their brotherly war was more important than prisoner break. Silently sizing one another up, both made the same conclusion that they had to fight in order to end the night. Don broke his older brother's grip on his coat took a step back. Raphael clenched his fish and the entire city went black.

"What was that?" Don blinked rapidily willing his eyes to get used to the darkness.

Raph dropped his guard, "Shit! It's that Damn Lab again. Somethin's up." he began running toward the docks.

Don stood wearily, tired of dealing with his older sibling, but he need two replacement fuses. Carefully he followed Raph in the pitch-blackness. His only lights were all the little twinkling and the moon who drifted in out of the clouded sky. The sky rumbled and in the distance over the ocean, lighting colored the sky. Time was of the essence.

The two turtle brothers raced across roof tops quickly and nimbly just as the four of them once had. Don was impressed by the dead silence in which his Raphael traveled. Clearly his muscle headed brother had developed quiet talent for slinking around in the dark. There were a few times they were required to flip and slid across clothes lines on their descent to the dock and all-in-all it was an event less journey.

When they reached the tiny parking lot by the building, Raphael led the way on the ground. There was an illuminated red 'Exit' they stopped at. Don was surprised, but suddenly realized by Raphael's careful movements that his brother had been here multiple times. They ignored the large _**No Trespassing**_ sign on the side of the building. Donatello stretched out his hand to grasp the doorknob, when it began turning. Both he and Raphael retreated to the roof to watch. The door silently opened, then shut with a small click.

What had come out of the door was a slender female figure. By Don's estimate she couldn't be any older than mid twenties. Short dark colored hair and the ripped and shredded straight jacket. She tumbled away from the side of the building and into the blue white moonlight. The anxious breeze ruffled her hair and turned to look at the building and then her face tilted upwards.

In this moment, both brothers knew the figure on the ground could see them.

The female then looked up at him from the ground. "Uh... Hello." her voice sounded strained as if in pain.

"Hey." Raphael responded flatly, "Are ya the reason for this fuckin blackout?"

She nodded, "I am."

The two turtles jumped down.

"I apologize if this effecting you." She said examining them in the limited light, "Are you…Giant turtles?"

"Freak mutant turtles to be precise." Raphael snorted.

Don hit Raphael hard on the head, "You idiot, you are going to get us caught!"

"Oh! No no no." the female exclaimed interrupting Raphael before his temper could explode, "I assure you! You have nothing to worry about from me."

To Don, it was strange how easily she digested them standing in front of her. She looked human, smelled very sterile (probably from the lab), and walked like human.

Raphael grabbed her by the arm, "Whyz zat?" he growled.

"I'm not human either." She answered softly.

Raphael burst out laughing, "I don't believe yer bull shit."

"Not human?" Donatello said quietly analyzing her, "I have heard a rumors about aquatic humanoid creatures."

She laughed gently, "Well it's not a rumor." Two little clinks hit the ground.

"What was that?" snarled Raphael glancing around.

"Sorry." she apologized bending over, "I had two pull two fuses out of the back-up generators, before I could implant a virus into the main computer system to shut down the Lab." She straightened and held up the cylinder objects.

"You..."Don said interestingly, "You implanted a virus into the computer's system?"

She nodded, "This entire lab is a computer. 100 human made though, so it's easy to shut down." She wobbled slightly where she stood.

"I believe you on that respect." agreed Don. He looked down at the two glistening fuses, "May I have those?"

"Sure?" She smiled blinking rapidly, "Good news is that they're Aquan made, so they won't die."

"Aquan-" Raph began, but then there were shouts.

"Find the damn Aquamarine now! I've spent 17 years trying to catch her and I don't intent to recapture her again!"

"Oh no..." mumbled the girl.

"Ah don't worry 'bout em." he grabbed her arm and threw her at Don, "Here take 'er. " he flicked out a sai for caution's sake. He pointed it at the girl, "But I'm warnin' ya. If yer an enemy I'll kill you."

Donatello caught her easily and darkly glared at Raph, '_What the hell are you thinking?_' then he looked at her, "Don't expect me to trust you. But I will clean those injuries." he said in an iron voice. He had smelled blood on her from the start. Now that she was in close approximity to him he could see the violent injuries on her torso. He gathered her up and turned the girl so she was on his back. Donatello leaped up onto the metal fence then onto the near by roof of a storage unit.

"Thank you... You really don't have to do this." She said quietly to Don.

Don kept his eyes focused up ahead, "Just hang on..." he continued leaping from little cargo holding to cargo holding, "The voice just said he was looking for an Aquamarine. Would that be you?" he asked over his shoulder.

The female's body shivered, "That would be me."

"Hey, Hey woman,ya got a name?" asked Raphael.

"Piper." she responded, "Yarashi, Piper."

Don suddenly felt cold rain hit him, "Oh great. Raph!" He yelled, "We need to get out of this rain. Our cold-blooded bodies can handle it."

"I know damn it! Hurry the next Man-hole covering's down there." Pointed the red bandanna turtle, "Shit!" he muttered as the city began lighting up, "Shit! Hurry Don."

"I'm coming." Don frowned jumping beside the already opened covering. He clambered in and began to feel shaking from his guest, "What's wrong?" he as he closed the opening.

"I'm freezing." admitted Piper shyly, "Sorry."

Don was startled. However, she was not human. "Cold blooded?"

"I'm..." her voice faded.

"Hey! Stay with me. We'll be back at my lab soon!" he speed up chasing Raphael, "Raph we're losing our guest." it was then that he felt the blood running down his neck.

"So hurry up!" snapped Raphael.


	3. Piper

Chapter two- Piper

Raphael looked at Piper sleeping on Don's couch, "So she's not gonna die right?" he inquired looking at his brother.

"No." he sighed, "Her body temperature dropped badly but she'll be fine by morning." Don picked up the bandages, salve,and needle(plus thread). "Thanks anyway." he looked at her sideways, 'I_ can not believe we brought her back with us_.' He watched her sleep a moment longer, '_I must be another one of those damn habits I can not break_.' he scoffed at himself, 'P_rotect the innocent and the weak.._.'

Raph nodded, and glance over and the little round covered dish, "Yer experiment died."

"Yes I noticed." agreed Donatello wearily, "I certainly hope this,"pointed at his guest, "Was worth it."

Raph snorted, "Ya mean ya hope it doesn't die." he sighed, "So what is it?"

"It's called an Aquamarine. It's sort of like a human reptile-fish." he stood and walked over to the open first aid-kit and began putting his items away, "Apparently they are extremely cold blooded creatures." he closed the lid and sat on a chair near the couch, "Raph,what the hell are we going to do with her?"

Raph thought for a moment, "We could keep her. I mean hell whach' she gonna do?"

Don laughed softly, "Now why would we do that? She almost human. I'm sure she'd miss the sunlight way too much."

"Donnie," Raph frowned, "Now I ain't a scientist, but-"

"I'm being pungent."frowned Don.

Raph gave him a questioning look.

"Sarcastic." he groaned, "I know she's never seen the sun in her life."

"Are Aquamarine nocturnal?" Raph asked sliding down in his chair.

Donatello shook his head, "No. They trey to blend in with their human environment, so no."

"Ow..." muttered Piper waking from sleep.

"Well look who woke up. Hullo sleeping beauty. Sleep well?" laughed Raph.

Piper sat up slowly then fell back crying out in pain.

Don shook his head, "I just treated your wounds. It will take at least a couple of hours before you can move again."

"Sorry." she muttered dizzily, "Thank you."

Don nodded quietly, "So Piper can you talk to us for a while?"

"About what?" Piper hazily asked.

"Who are ya? Where yer from, shit like that." Raph interjected.

Piper looked at them, and nodded, "Sure...but can I know who I'm talking to?" she winced as she caught a stich on a blanket.

Don stood and gently pulled the blanket off her, easily re wrapping the bandages that had slid down her slender arms revealing the little stich, "Ah sure. I'm Donatello. You might as well call me Don." he carefully secured the wrapping,then blanketed her, "And that over there," he pointed at Raph, "Is Raphael my older brother."

"Jus Raph's fine." nodded the red clad turtle.

She nodded tiredly, "Okay."

"Awright first question," Raph started as Don sat back down, "Where are ya from?"

"Manhattan." she mumbled into the pillow.

The turtles looked at each other.

"You are from here?" inquired Don.

She nodded, "My entire life. I have trained in Japan for a year...but that's my extend of travel." she yawned .

"Why are you so ghostly pale, Piper?" asked Don, "You don't look like you've been out in the sun, ever."

She smiled, "I have... but I don't like the sun. There are too many people up. I'm pale because..." she stopped.

"What's up?" asked Don.

She looked at them, "I'm a Ninja." she admitted quietly, "I usually work at night, besides," here she smiled softly, "I've been in the Lab for several years."

"How long is 'several'?" asked Raph.

"Seven." she whispered falling incoherent.

"HEY-"

"Let her sleep Raph." Don sighed, "Her body's exhausted. Just the fact that we managed to get the truth about her occupation is a miracle."

"Truth? Are ya insane? There is no way she was gonna to tell us 'bout that! We kept the 'utmost secrecy' about ours!!" Raph snapped quoting their father.

"You know I'd almost agree, but she's under the influence of a truth drug." he sighed tired of fighting Raph on everything, "When we first got I noticed she was dehydrated, so I slipped some into it. I can not afford to have a criminal in my lab."

"Ya think of everything doncha Donnie?" frowned Raph shaking his head.

"I'm actually surprised at you too." he commented turning to look at the book shelf where a family photo sat, "Normally if someone pisses you off you leave. Why haven't you this time?"

Raph smirked then laughed at his brother, "I'm jus' curious."

Donatello looked at him, urging for him to continue.

"Why the hell, would da coldest turtle 'n the universe take 'n the oddball human fishy thing?" Raphael smirked, "I mean ya basically told me ta piss off."

"She may honestly be a useful bargaining chip. After all," he smirked, "the man who wanted her was pretty pissed off himself when we took her." he gave Raph a half smile.

"Yer one sick turtle." muttered Raph.

Don's smirk widened as he turned, "Well you might as well return to your half of the world." he pointed at the exit, " I'm done here tonight."

Raph waved a hand, "Bah, fuck you Donnie."

Don rolled his eyes and listened for his brother's footsteps to vanish. As they left he turned to the female, "Now then." he pulled out a syringe, "This is for you." inside the body of the needled item was a green fluid that sloshed silently inside the vial. Don took his free hand and turned her neck to the side, and began a careful trace. With one finger he found the main vein in her neck and began tracing it down her throat to the weakest spot of her heart, and when he reached the spot he plunged the needle through the clothes and straight-jacket she was wearing directly to her heart.

Her dazed and glazed eyes opened and blood chocked out her mouth.

Slowly the little chamber emptied, and Don pulled out the syringe, and she fell still, "Sleep, you and I are going to have a talk later."

She looked at him almost fearfully.

"It's mixed regeneratives. They won't hurt you. I promise." he said darkly.

She dropped off to sleep and Don turned away. How many times had he seen that look in Leo's eyes? He didn't know, and from with in his white lab coat he pulled a knife. He wish he could kill her. Oh how he wished it, but he stopped and placed it back in his pocket. He would wait... he looked at her again and saw a thin silver band around her neck. He crept close and put a finger under it. It popped and fell off. He collected it silently turning it over her saw the circuit.

"Tracker." he glared, and pulled the knife back out and broke three areas it shut down. He looked at her, "Now just why are you so wired?" and so he had strip her.


	4. Cold Lips

**A/N: okay, thanx to those who have added the story to their alert...can someone wirte something...please?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Cold Lips**

Piper had woken at about midnight wrapped in nothing more that a heavy wool blanket. It was scratchy and not her choice of cover up. She did not however complain. It would be foolish as it was still something to cover up with. Slowly she sat up and the blanket fell to her waist on the sofa. She reached out and and began to pull it back up.

"I've never had anyone wired enter my lab." said a stoic voice from behind.

She jumped and only turned her head, hand frozen to pull the blanket up. There was male... something standing half in shadow. She disjointedly remember something carrying her away from the Lab,but she had not been coherent enough to comprehend who it had been.

He examined her from afar, then walked forward, "Do you remember me?" he inquired standing behind her.

She shook her head.

He reached forward and pulled and blanket up over her shoulders his rough finger tips gazing her skin, sending shivers up her spine, "I'm Donatello, the mutant turtle."

"It's nice to meet you..." she shook as goosebumps crawled up her.

He sighed, "Well I suspect that we'll get to know each other shortly. In the meantime," he picked her up,blanket and all, "Why don't you get a shower?"

She nodded timidly. She could smell his scent. A heavy dark coffee, tainted by the twisted smell of acids, and various other chemicals. His scent had added charring by a thick oily almost metallic scent. It was soothing her frazzled and distorted nerves.

"I'll carry you to the bathroom, and when you get out, we'll find clothing." he confirmed as he made his way to the bathroom. He let out a sigh and began to fight with the bathroom door.

She blushed feeling his hot breath against her shoulder blade, "If you don't mind me asking, what did happen to my-"

"I removed them, it was a damn good thing too." he used one hand to pull her close to him as he freed a hand to open the door.

She blinked then abruptly she had horrifying realization that her lips were against the side of his neck. They were not for long thankfully, as he menuvered back into both his arms.

Don didn't seem to notice the mouth to skin contact, "Not only did you have a tracker on, but you also were wired down your spine." he answered in a dark tone, "Why were you wired so heavily?" carefully he set her on the toilet seat.

She flushed redder, "Precautions the-the people at the lab took..."

Donatello watched her from his position, "Really?Is that the truth?"

She jumped, "Y-yes. The whole truth."

He surprised her by leaning forward and pressing his cold lips against her throat. He pulled back, "I almost believe you..."

"Almost? I have no reason to lie to you!" she pleaded trying to push back blush that was so plainly on her cheeks.

"A ninja never trusts his rescuers. They could be fake." he commented.

Her brown eyes watched his, "I have no reason to lie to you! Please believe me... I...I..."

He seemed to have taken notice to her rosy cheeks, "You have a nice body. I know. I've seen it when I was removing the intricate get up." he smirked.

She blushed harder, "Hopeful that was all you did."

Don touched her face, "That's all I did. Except for one thing."

"One thing..." she whispered.

"I'm not a purple dragon." he said icily, "I do not rape or dishonor women in anyway."

She watched him, "Them what did you do?"

He slid out the door, half shut it then, "I kissed you. Just as I did now." and out the door he went with a click.

She stared wide eyed at the door, '_Who the heck is this guy?!' _she touched her throat where icy lips had touched. Suddenly her cheeks turned rose red and she shivered, and quickly turned on the water. When the water had reached a warm enough temperature, she turned it on and let the woolen blanket slip from her small frame, and she vanished behind the curtain.

The warm water poured over her back and down her body. It soothed her aching muscles and smoothed over her pain body. As she examined herself,she found bruises all over her arms, and found that she was exceptionally tender. '_What happened to me?' _she shivered. And suddenly her mind replayed the moment with the turtle.

Those cold icy lips. They had been so soft and wet, burning as though they were dry ice. They had been almost toxic, and so terrifying. But... but they had also been addictive,like a drug her physical body couldn't get over.

She sank to the bottom of the tub shaking as warm fluid continued to hit her, '_What did he do to me?!_' she begged her mind to think it through as it always did. She wanted it be just as clear and alert as when she had been forced to work for the Shredder. However her mechanical mind couldn't come up with an answer. A simple kiss, a darken look, a polished smirk that was all it had been...and his voice. It had been filled with an almost dark lustful speech. '_Who is this person?!_' she began to feel her frozen tears streaking down her face.

Oh boy did Raph have a story to tell Donnie when he got back. He stomped noisily down the sewers through puddles from the heavy rains. He was grateful now that April had put the clothes for the girl in a water proff bag, inside Casey's best backpack. (Hehehehe... he'd gotten the best reaction from Case.) He hastily opened the door to the Lab and walked in, "Yo Donnie!"

Donatello looked at him sideways from the shadows behind him, "I'm behind you."

Raph turned around, "Don't do that." he growled.

Don raised an arch.

"Here's the damn clothes." he snorted slinging the backpack off his shoulder and throwing it at his younger sibling.

The violet bandanna turtle caught it easily and went to the bathroom where the water had been off for an hour, "Raphael brought clothes. When you are decent please join us." he opened the door and dropped the bag off, and shut the door.

Raph snorted, "Aren't ya a naughty boy Donnie. Stippin' girls,raping them, gawd." a ceramic bowel that weight five pounds hit him in the face.

"Wrong." Don glared threateningly at his older brother, "And where have you been for the last hour? It doesn't take an hour to go retrive clothing from April."

Raph rubbed his face, the smashed bowel all around him, "It does when the person ya gotta get it for is about the size of a stick! April turned me into a closet thrown a buncha shit on meh." roared Raphael.

"Must have been an improvement."snorted Don crossing his arms.

"Don't ya even go there, ya shit face."Raph glared hard at him

"I'm really terrified of you Raphael." he said stoically, "You're going to kill me. Oh what the hell will I do?"

Raph's glare became cold as ice, "Jus' tell meh one thing Don. Jus' one and I'll leave."

"I'm all ears." smirked Don.

"What the hell are ya gonna do with the female." he glowered.

"I'm going to rape her when she's sleeping." he said in his usual tone.

"WHAT?!" gaped Raph.

Donatello rolled his eyes, "Lighten up Raph. I'm only fuckin' around with you."

Raph stopped, '_Since when does Donnie talk like that?'_

"Actually I have no idea. She welcome here until she's on her feet. Though considering she a ninja, with a human build you may want to consider not bring back dresses for her."

"HEY! April had to hunt through her clothes and the only thing that'll fit** that** ninja is the dress in the bag!!"he heard a click and looked over Don and saw her in the knee-length black dress. The shortish brunette hair fell softly against her ghostly face, "Of course it's not as if she looks bad in it..."

Don rolled his eyes and looked at her, "Good it fits." he nodded, "Now then, are you hungry or are you going to fall asleep again?" he inquired crossly.

_'yep. He lost his charm.' _Raph rolled his eyes, '_I remember a time when every female we ran into had an almost had an obsession with Don's gentleman personality._' He stopped. '_When did he lose that?_'

Piper flustered red and shook her head, "I'm okay, I don't need anything."

Don nodded and disappeared into the back of his lab.

Raph made a face at him and stretched and yawned, "Well I'm headin' home. If ya need anything ya can find meh down the left tunnel."he turned to leave.

"Thank you very much sir!" Piper called after him.

He glanced over his should and saw that in traditional japanese style was bowing. He smirked, "It ain't nuthin' kid." and he left.

Piper straightened as Don walked in with mug of hot chocolate, "Here." he offered her one.

Timidly she took it, "Thank you."

He nodded and sat down, "Sit we need to talk."

The plopped down in the nearest chair, "I'll be gone tomorrow if you like." she promised looking in the cup.

"And where would you go?" he said coldly, "I don't except an inhuman child such as yourself to be able to work in this world."

"With all do respect, Mr. Donatello, I am twenty-eight. Believe it or not I can fend on my own."she said this softly with no edge.

"Really?" he laughed coldly, "I'm thirty-two, with four more years of experience then you. I assure you, I can tell when someone will last." Time slowed down and suddenly Don replayed her age, '_Twenty-_eight.' he repeated on the inside,'_We were twenty-eight when we lost Master Splinter...' _She whispered something Donatello's ear's caught. He jumped up and grabbed her by the collar of the dress, "Excuse me?"

She jumped nearly spilling the hot chocolate still untouched in her hands, "I only said I'm sure you do, but can you not be wrong?" she began shaking, "I understand that I am a burden here and I will leave." she let her face fall, "I will go now-" she stop as she felt something cold against her mouth.

"I'd let you go..." Donatello whispered releasing her lips from his own, "But I can't just do that."

She stared at him.

"You've seen too much, and know too much. I'd have to kill you, if you were to leave. So..." his hand surrounded her throat, "I intend to keep you here. I don't want to be violent, or get your delicious red blood all over me." he smirked, and pulled away from her, "Drink your hot-chocolate, and go to bed. I have work to do."

He walked out of the room to his lab and allowed the smirk to kiss his lips again._ 'The blush upon your cheeks, the taste of sweet virgin lips. HehehHEHEHEEHEHE!! How charming and fun is it to seduce you to my will._'Don sighed picked up a screw driver and continued smirking. Yes... when he was done with her, she would be no more to him than this pitiful tool. When she would lose her blush, sweetness of sugar, and when he finally no longer saw Leo in her, then she would not be useful.


	5. Food for Raphael,Food for Donatello

A/N: Okee...um this chapter is a little... questionable.If you hadn'tnoticed,Don's kinda scary...OH BTW thanks for the firstreview!! I'm so happy!!

* * *

**Chapter four- Food for Raphael, Food for Donatello**

Three days and two nights had passed since Piper had become a residential guest of the 'Doctor'. She had learned that he spent most of his time in the main Lab. He showered at midnight, then either went back to work till he fell asleep on his desk, or went to bed. He didn't like to be disturbed, but if he was, he got a creepy sort of blood lust smirk on his face.

She didn't see him unless he came out to hunt down something for his project which was frequent enough that she knew he was alive. Her latest discovery was if it was late at the night, if she was still awake, he would come and tease her until her blush was so dark that it could have sunburn.

Today on the third night as she stood at the base of the stairs leading up she was a little worried about him, but only a little. Today had been quiet and almost soundless. The only thing she heard was the taping of the keyboard keys. They clinked, and paused from time to time, then picked back up. He had replaced the black dress with black slacks, shirt, and a stripped sweater, but that was the only thing she'd heard from him since last night.

_'He hasn't eaten in three days._' she thought listening, then suddenly she heard his roar of anger, and backed away.

"DAMN!" there was thump.

She stood for moment contemplating whether she should go up. Something crashed and she excused herself from that idea.

Piper retreated to the kitchen,_ 'I think there must be an error in his project again.' _and opened up the fridge,_ 'Perhaps there is something I can do to assist him... maybe feed him_?' An assortment of random foods organized by the food groups were packed and crammed into the container, all of it fresh. She began pulling out random vegetables and then rummaged through the top freezer. She tugged out a about two pounds of ground beef.

She spent (of what she assumed was) the rest afternoon making a soup. '_It surprises me that the Doctor is so prepared, and yet wishes nothing to do with food._' she sighed then ladled some in bowl. After finding a spoon she took it up the wide stairs.

Don's arms lay on the desk, his head buried in the arms. His back fell and rose steadily, like a drum beat. His body broke the rhythm and shivered violent, then relaxed and went back to it's melodic beat.

Piper looked at the computer screen where a fish swam across the screen, then vanished. Carefully she walked around him and set the bowl down on his side desk, away from the computer. She glanced into his room and crept into it, and picked up a rather worn quilt, and then draped it over his shoulders. She knew from listening to him work, he'd be up in half an hour or so.

Carefully she left the room and went down the stairs '_Donatello said his brother was suppose to come today and bring his motorcycle for repairs...' _She opened a cupboard and found a clean plastic container, _'Perhaps he forgot?' _it was split second decision, but she pulled off the lid to the container and put more of soup in. She then closed the container, and slipped out of the kitchen. Piper crossed the living area to opened the back door. It opened easily enough,making no squealing sound when she pressed it open.. Carefully she shut it and after a quick look around went to down the left tunnel toward the red clad turtle's habitation.

The temperature was chilled and water, from the heavy rains, rushed down in great waterfalls all around the sewers. Guardedly she walked down the rough concrete route, careful to keep the soup container dry. It was not a long tunnel, but because Piper knew that she was prone to slipping, and tripping she had be slow. Even with her ninjitsu she still lacked traction... at least in this Aquamarine form. She took her right foot and stepped down cautiously and still slipped down the way. She suppressed a scream, and suddenly her feet crashed into a wall. She winced, but stood. Piper noted the open tunnel door at the dead end where she stood. She peered in and heard only the static crackle, and drone of the TV. She stepped carefully into the room.

"Hello?" she called quietly.

There wasn't an answer.

She came in fully and set the container on a nearby table. Sighing she turned to leave, where she noticed the various exercise equipment laying about. As she examined that part of the room she saw a large physical structure. Quickly she trotted over to the figure,and knelt down beside it, "Hello?" she whispered and touched his hand, '_He's so cold..._'

The turtle's reaction was immediate and powerful. With one hand he flipped her over onto the ground. She hit with her back first, then her head was jarred painfully. His form was swift and graceful, with in a moment he was over her with his muscular legs on either side of her body. A long beautiful flashing sai was pressed against her throat threatening. The eyes were open, but not focused as he stared at her. His face pulled into a dark glowering mask of hatred and cold hearted contempt.

Piper understood his reflex and was baffled at his accuracy and power. She remained still, all the while staring at him as he panted. His muscles were tense and well built, and the steadiness of his hand with the weapon that could claim her life, astounded her.

The red masked turtle blinked once, his eyes softening. Then twice and sub came to the exhaustion that was in his body. The heavy turtle fell on her and the weapon that had been against her throat fell from his hand. Instead of stabbing her, sliced a gash across her neck, and clattered over beside her head. She barely stifled a scream as the weapon laid claim to crimson rubies. Instead the scream came out rather mangled, like a whimper.

Dizzy and throbbing she laid on the ground letting the turtle's dead weight crush her frame. Then her body, forced herself to sit up, very slowly and push him off. She panted softly and with more of a whimper than a grunt Piper rolled his muscular form over and felt the pulse his neck. The pulse was a little too slow. There were however, no visible injuries, but the huge turtle was the lightest shade of green she'd ever seen. Sort of milky green, and smooth too.

She thought for a moment as her mind continued to fog. '_Did _S_tine ever say anything about pale complexions... weak... bodies..._' she rapidly blinked trying to _focus,' Cold body temperatures...and he and his brother don't seem to eat regularly...' _then it hit her,' _He's exhausted from a sort of malnutrition. His body hasn't probably had anything other than maybe water for the last... ' _her head swam, but she shook it off. She stood on shaky feet and began to gather the red bandanna turtle out of his jungle of equipment.

Carefully she drug him over to the sofa and propped him against it. She stood and swayed slightly on the spot and looked at the sofa. There, a rumpled and balled up fuzzy blanket lay, squished into a corner. She grabbed the mantle and shook it out. Carefully she covered the turtle's cold body then slightly staggering she walked over to the desk where she had placed the container. Once positive that her hands were steady enough she opened it, and returned to the turtles now shaking. Carefully she poured some of the soup down his mouth, and waited. The broth seemed to go down well, and so she poured a little more down his throat.

It astonished her that he came alive so quickly. He grabbed the container she had pressed against his mouth and guzzled down half the soup.

She leaned back on her heels, with a relaxed smile. He was going to just fine, maybe a little shaky for while,but he would be okay. She felt more blood dribble down her neck and pressed her hand against it trying to steady her spinning head with an examination of what had happened.

The turtle lowered the container slowly. His body finally seemed to awake and right enough to survive. He looked at his doctor. He jumped nearly upseting the soup. He hadn't quiet expected what he saw.

What a sight she must have been. A ghost pale human-looking creature, who looked like a sheet of paper. A wound from it's neck was dripping crimson thick streams of blood. It's body was shaking like a leaf as it half rocked back and forth on the ground. It seemed to have realized it was being watched, because it looked up at him blinking slowly. It hit Raphael who was sitting in front of him... it was the girl he and Donnie had found a few days before.

"What the-" he reached out grabbed her while dropping the container to the side, "What the shell is wrong 'ith ya?" he shoved her against the ground. She went too easily having no balance or strength to fight him. He reached a large hand over the top of the sofa and grabbed a roll of bandages that he had been using earlier.

Piper had hit the floor rather hard, for a second time. Her eyes went black even though she could every little curse that was coming from the giant turtle. '_He had a name... what was it...?'_ The pain came with the speed of cheetah as her adrenalin relaxed. She let out a soft whimper unable to hold in the pain inside any longer. A three fingered hand roughly grabbed her by the neck turned her face. Then came the bandages, tight, firm, and abrasive against her neck.

"C'mon snap outta it." he growled shaking her carefully.

Her ears felt cogged as she stopped hearing what he said. It didn't matter too much. The pain had left... and she was warm. Warm like when she had been when she was little, crawling into Ramnstine or her Father's beds, over a nightmare.

After a while she began to hear the drone of the TV and the pain crept back into her body. It was a dull ache, but it still hurt. Piper's vision cleared until she was staring at the ceiling. There was pressure against her chest, but it was warm. She reached out a hand and touched smooth textured skin. Her brain kicked back into action as it reminded her of the red masked turtle. She looked down.

The turtle's head was placed against her chest listening for a heartbeat, he must have found, or felt her hand touch him because he pulled himself up, "Don't scare meh like that, idiot." he glared down at her.

Her senses began to sharpen,and she heard the TV proclaim, "It's time for the early bird news."

Raph shook his head, "Ya passed out for acoupla hours." he sighed and shook his head. It was only then that seem to become aware of his status over her, and skillful made it look like was getting by rocking back against his heels, "Ya dumb fuck, what the hell are ya doin' here?" he reached down and pulled the girl to her feet before he straightened fully demonstrating their physical build and height difference.

"Sorry." she mumbled, "The Doctor told me you were coming... and you didn't show I decided to check on you."she looked at the floor, her body swaying a little, "He doesn't eat much, so I worried that you hadn't had anything either..."

"Why?" the turtle crossed his large muscular arms, "Did Donnie send ya?" he snorted, not likely.

She shook her head, "No." and her equilibrium died. Her body fell backwards, "I jus' came."

The red turtle grabbed her by the wrist and and carefully picked her up setting her on the top part of the sofa, "Watch it! Yer gonna kill yerself. Damn it." he muttered, then changing the subject, "Where'd yer nice wound come from?" he poked her neck.

Unprepared for the pain she once again only managed to stifle it into a whimper again, "Mmph..." before a trickle of blood came down her neck.

He let out an annoyed sigh and grabbed her again as she fell forward this time. Annoyed with her lack of balance, he picked her up and settled her legs on either side of his hips. He used the same leg he was holding her on to balance himself against the back of the couch, "Don't fall." he commanded placing a hand against her back and the other on her waist.

She nodded weakly.

He rolled his eyes and they stopped at the sight of one of his beloved sai's. The blade was a dark red, caked with dried blood, "I almost killed ya?" he muttered.

"No...and yes." she shivered, "I startled you and almost sliced me. But your body was so worn out that you fell and it sliced me when you let go." her fingers examined the wound, '_It's not deep, just on a major blood vein..._'

His eyes jerked to face her, "Even after that ya still stuck around and fed meh..." he groaned and shook his head, "Kid ya got more guts then probably my bros."

She leaned forward and placed her head against his plastron, "I'm so dizzy..." her hands went against her head as if trying to stop it from moving.

He raised an arch, "Yer not goin' ta die on meh are ya?" he situated his hands to her shoulders.

"No. I've just lost a little too much blood." she explained and slowly her hands dropped from the side of her head and unintentionally trailed down the sensitive skin between the red clad turtle's plastron and shell, as she lost conciousness.

Raphael took air in sharply as he connected with soft icy fingers. His body shivered as those fingers drifted gently against the skin. He carefully moved her hands away shaking from the touch. Raph knew she'd lost consciousness and it had not been intentional, but he felt odd and surprisingly warm the icy room.

'Y_our brother is going to be looking for her Raphael_.' whispered a little voice in his thoughts.

He blinked shook his head. He really needed to make sure he ate something every day or risk killing someone because he was out of it. He shook himself again feeling annoyed with girl for arousing his feeling. Still he also did not need that Brainac killing him because he wasn't careful with his guest, so cautiously Raph lifted her arms around his neck and began carrying her out.

'_She's so soft..._' Raphael thought baffled as he trudged out of his home. Her small frame was virtually weightless, and very cold. Her slender form curved against his body perfectly, and it bothered him that she did. The long fingers that slid against his shell continued to make him shiver and shake on the inside.

It only took Raph five minutes to get Donatello's Lab. Raph shoved open the door he always came in carefully, and let it slam. It was then that heard his younger brother moving around upstairs, then he heard a beep a rather loud "Fuck!" and something hit a table.

"Yo Donnie!" he called up.

There came a silence then Donatello appeared looking over the railing,"Yes?" he looked slightly cross-eyed and weary.

"I brought this back." he pointed at Piper, " She tired, but it'll be fine in a little bit."

Don's eyes iced over, "What are the bandages from?" he could see the dark stains all around them.

Raph had been secretly hoping Don wouldn't ask, "Dusn't matter." he shrugged and dumped Piper on the couch, "See ya!" he waved over his shoulder and left out the door. He began his way home and heard something running through the water. He drew into the shadows and saw ghostly black ninja, "What the fuck..."he mumbled. More ninja from the opposite way met them.

"Did you find it?" asked one.

"No. There's no trace of her." reported another.

"Damn it all to hell."growled the first, "The boss is going to skin us alive if we don't find that damn Aquamarine."

"What does he want with it?" asked a third, "As far as his "Experiments" her body is still to young to produce children."

"Don't we all know that?" snorted the first, "It would be wiser for him to find another, older one."

"Ya don't think it's one of them strange lizards again do ya? I mean that Aquamarine is the Captain of the police in Aquan. They'd do anything to get her back in time to stop the Boss from completing his latest project." whispered the the third.

"Ido not think so. Three of the reptile females were caught, the third is a mechanic. She couldn't possibly pull off a warrior." the first replied.

"But that would explain the black out." pointed out the third, "I mean would Captain Izikun really know anything about the back up generators?"

"The Aquamarine knew the Professor really well, it's possible that our missing female reptile gave her the information." pointed out a fourth.

"Point there too." agreed the first.

"Then how do ya explain the computer virus? Do ya think she planned it?Or did Professor hack our system?" the second snorted, "Think man think, they can take on an almost human form!"

The first laughed, "If the Professor is indeed fucking around with us, we'll just have to slit one of the older ones throat's. She is the youngest right?"

"You're forgetting one very important thing." commented the fourth again, "She completely detached,your plan will not have much of an effect on her. She'll simply push the others away further." he shrugged, "Then go right back to what she was doing."

"The damn reptiles really are causing problem, ain't they?" groaned the third.

"You really have no idea." shook the first.

The second who had been quiet suddenly spoke up, "I just remembered something." the first looked at him with narrowed eyes, "When I served the Shedder, we encountered giant mutant ninja turtles. Just like the female reptiles. Only they didn't have human form." he glanced around, "These beings live in the sewers, and if they had met up with the girl-"

"I see your indication." nodded the first, "Well then. Won't this be interesting?"

"Sir," said the third, "Should we inform the doctor?"

"Of course we should. The "Aquamarine" is too young for a human, just as the reptilians, so that may make her our missing Yarashi, no excuse me, that's a code name, Hamato, Piper. However if what you say is true she may be old enough for another water creature." the first seemed to be smirking all over his dark mask, "What animal did we deterimine the females were? I know their older siblings are dragons of sorts."

"I believe the doctor said they too were turtles." the second recalled, "Jus' like the giant mutant ninja turtles I met when I worked for the Shredder."

The first nodded, "Well then we may have a more intriguing experiment for him, after all," he laughed, "The turtle girls have been causing an awful lot of problems lately, ne?"

"Particularly that damned Abby. She had her brother destroyed four circuit breakers, and eight or nine of the explosives labs." frowned the third.

There was a beep.

"Waz that?" asked the second.

"My phone." replied the first, pulling it out, "Hello?" he was silent, "So the Captain did make it back? Hm. The Professor? Yah, my boys and I were just discussing that. Mmmn. Well then we'll be back to report." he hung up.

"Who was that?" asked the third.

"The Doctor, he says that Captain Izikun is back in action and givin' us hell at the battle front. We're not gonna get her back." he shook himself.

"So then it is the Professor?" asked the second.

"Yah." the first groaned, "Damn it to hell, how does she do that?!"

"Whatcha want us ta do?" asked a fourth.

"Return to base. I'll tell my superior our little information, and see what he wants to do with it." the first seemed to be grinning, "Move out!"

Raphael waited till they were gone then slid down the wall. '_Hamato?But that's where we get our last name. Hamato, Yoshi." _he searched through the information regarding Donatello's guest,_ " And she's a reptile? What the hell is going on!_' he shook himself and made his way home, he would have one hell of conversation coming toward Don's home soon.

It had taken Piper two days to regain consciousness. When she woke up she was on Donatello's bed, and he was in the opposite room working on the Project. She sat up,but fell back as her neck and shoulder throbbed sharply. She suppressed any noise that threatened to come out of throat.

"If you don't want to bleed to death stay down."Don said lifelessly.

She turned and looked at him sitting at his computer. He was watching her with dark eyes, and his usual frown. He didn't look like he had moved much, but the blanket she's draped over him was wrapped around his legs.

He pushed away from his table and stood up. His steps were sure and confident as he walked forward, "It isn't pleasant to bleed to death for no reason." he stopped at her beside, "So please save yourself the trouble, and don't go over to Raphael's without me. His reflexes rival yours." Donatello's skilled hands reached out adjusted her body where she lay, but he felt her shiver under his touch. He watched her avoid eye contact and stare at something else, "You always seem to squirm when I touch you."

"Not at all..." she answered blankly.

Don laughed softly and leaned down and placed his lips close to her ear, "Maybe you've noticed that you are currently in helpless position." he propped himself against her, "One where if I wanted could easily hold you captive..." he trailed off watched her cheeks grow red, " Oh. So you have noticed."

"It doesn't matter anyway." she said softly, "You're strong and bigger than I am. It probably wouldn't matter what I did."

The violet turtle smirked and kissed her cheek and felt her quiver harder, "Oh really? Does that mean you'd simply give in?"

"I wish you wouldn't tease me." she said in the same soft tone.

He propped himself up on one arm, "Why not?" the smirk still playing over his features.

She didn't respond.

"Oh! I know why." he laughed softly, he leaned close to her ear, "You don't like me teasing you because you aren't familiar with what this feeling is." he laughed, "The feeling that arouses sexual desire."

She still didn't answer.

His snout gently nuzzled her neck startling her, "What were you doing a Raph's place? Have some _quality_ time?"

She shivered harder as he nuzzled down her neck, "No. Checking on him. You said that he was coming that day..."

"His sai's are really sharp, aren't they?" he laughed quietly and he suddenly stopped.

"Hmm." she agreed shaking, "But he is well trained too. I suspect you are the same, after all you both are ninja... and you said once, that he was your brother."

"Yes." he agreed, "We both well trained ninja, but..." he sighed dramatically, "I'm afraid he's more violent than I am." Don glanced at the bandaged wound and bit down.

"Donatello!" she cried out.

He laughed darkly, "Yes?"

She lifted a hand and placed it against his neck, "Please stop...it hurts..." she whimpered, "Ah!" he bit down harder, "Please stop!" the blush had become a dark red, and now pain shot up and into through her body.

He slackened his bite, "But I don't want to. You're screaming for me." Don bit even harder as his lips were stained crimson. It was her touch against his neck that made him this way. It was her screaming for him that drove him closer to his animal senses. He loved the feeling of her submissive form beneath his weight, shaking, and shivering, and still very much alive.

"Donatello..." she choked, "Please...stop..."

He felt the hot tears run down his skin, and only then did he let go. His tongue licked the wound clean, then he wrapped the bandages again. He placed a burning kiss against her cheek, "You're so sultry, when you're crying and flushed."

She shivered harder, but found the pain was gone. The wound no longer hurt nor bled. But she was bleeding on the inside now. If Donatello ever said anything like that again to her, she would break down...no she'd break in half. He was killing her slowly subtly.

Don left but once alone downstairs something nagged at him. Her voice, those eyes, were not Leo's. He realized now more than ever that they hadn't ever been Leo's... they were his, when he had been with brothers. Those eyes full of softness had once been his when he was needed to be a peacemaker, in the house.

But when he closed his eyes all he heard was her begging for him to stop. It returned that simper to his lips. Even if he saw what he once was inside of her...Piper still was fun to tease. His questionable thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Yo Donnie, unlock this damn thing. We gotta talk about the girl stayin' 'ith cha." growled Raphael's voice from the other side.

Don stared at the door, but stood and walked to the door, and unlocked the door and faced his brother, "What is it Raph?"

"She's not an Aquamarine."


	6. The Experimental Orgins

A/n: Reviews make me smile. Especially this last week during finals and all the stress they bring. Thanks to **1woof1 **my newest reviewer, and thanks as always to **Azura5** my reader who has been with me from the beginning!

**(P.S. if you are noticing a double alert for this chapter,my friend who I asked to update this for me... didn't double check my spelling and grammar on the last one, so I had to go back and re-deit it.sorrryyyy!)**

* * *

**Chapter five- The Experimental Orgins**

"I know." frowned Donatello.

Raphael blinked, "You what?" he asked sounding speechless.

"I know." repeated his younger brother, "When she first came here she was wired. As I was removing the wires, I tore off small portion of the disguise." he laughed softly leaning in the door frame, "She green underneath."

Raph gaped at his open mouthed, "And do you know what she is?"

"Turtle. Well... more like human experiment." he stepped back, "Come in and I'll explain everything."

Flabbergasted Raphael came in and shut the door. He followed Donatello to the kitchen and took a seat, while Donatello lean against the counter, "She gave us an important clue the first night she came."he smirked, "Her name. I looked up Piper under the doctor archives. I discovered that there was no Yarashi, but there was a young woman who had been in the service of The Foot, named Hamato, Piper."

"What?! She could be-"

"A spy." nodded Donatello knowledgeably, "I was worried about that too. After careful work, and hacking into Karai's computer I discovered records from the old Shredder. The young Hamato girl I have here, was taken by the Shredder." he rolled his shoulders, "You see her father was Hamato, Vincent the oldest of five."

"Master Yoshi-"

"Master Yoshi's oldest and older brother. In fact I was startled to discover that each of the five brothers had children. All together Piper's living family is nine beings, estimated to be worth over forty hundred trillion dollars." he said matter-of-factly.

Raph made a face, "How the hell do ya put money on someone's life?"

"Their contribution to The Foot." Don said his voice clearly annoyed.

Raphael's eyes flashed,"Doesn't that mean that they work for The Foot cause of the cash?"

"I thought that as well Raph." admitted Donatello, "At least until I found out the whole story." he walked over to where Raphael sat, and took a chair beside him, "Master Yoshi and his siblings were the result of forced experiments, and tampering with genetics. These genetics were handed down to the next generation where they became distorted. Apparently, the Shredder had hoped to build the ultimate humanoid weapons of mass destruction."

Raphael's jaw dropped further, '_I need to quit being a Hamato. We have all the bad luck. I think'll be a... uh... Valentine. That name sucks...um... Hey I know, I'll be a Jones!' _Rambled Raph mentally, then Don drug him back.

"The Shredder did not count on the mild manner and effect that the alterations would have on the oldest of the five brothers." he pressed a finger thoughtfully to his chin, "The genetic tampering had given him a calming aura that effected the other five immensely. This calming aura kept the others from becoming mindless drones of war, instead it helped shape them into almost "human" beings." he shrugged, "Though being adopted by the Ancient One probably helped too."

"WHOA WHOA WAITA MINUTE!" commanded Raphael eyes wide, "Then how the hell did the Ancient One 'it 'em? Weren't they in the Shredder's compound?"

"Oh no." Donatello smirked shaking his head, "The Ninja Tribunal, you remember them I hope?"

Raph nodded.

"They found out about the experiments through a conversation with a very drunk associate of the Shredder, who found himself soon beheaded, three days later." Donatello paused, then pressed on, "Apparently the parents were used continually after the loss of the four children. A fifth was born later on. The oldest in approximately fifteen years older that he is."

"Fifteen?!" gaped Raphael, "How many years were there between the others?"

"The oldest was fifteen, Master Yoshi was thirteen, the third oldest was twelve, and fourth was... nine." frowned Donatello as he recalled facts.

The red turtle's mouth fell open, "The Shredder waited nine years then said, "Go fuck, we wanna baby?!"

"Basically." nodded Donatello.

"That...sucks... I-I may not like humans,but not all humans 're bad." he blinked staring at the the table, "At's like April and Case' bein' forced to be experimental parents..." he looked up at Don was sat rather emotionless, "Was there... ya know... consent on part of the human fuck-buddies?"

"No." Don stretched, "The Shredder took the best ninja he could find, they just happened to be guardians for the Utrons."

Raphael swallowed, "What?"

Donatello shrugged and slouched in his chair expressionless, "So several years later the children grew up and had families."

"Families?" Raph blinked.

Donatello nodded, "Did you know, Yoshi and Tang-Shin were married secretly had children?" Raph blinked, "The oldest child's was given a name from a foreign country because Yoshi's best friend was a German experiment that was part alligator." he yawned, "According to the reports I found, the experiment was named Alphonse and died getting Yoshi out of trouble."

"What's this gotta do with Piper?" snorted Raph dragging himself away from the baffling story.

"Piper's father was the first of the experimental children born. Piper is his daughter, and the fact that it is documented that she was born a humanoid turtle fascinated the Foot. Her skin is green, she has a snout, not a nose, and an examination of her back shows an imprint of a turtle shell. They wanted her for their next examination, but only successfully killed her mother."

Raph blinked.

"Of course she was born four years after Yoshi's death, which means Yoshi's son was... eighteen at her time of birth."

"The poor kid woulda only been fourteen when his Dad was killed." muttered Raphael.

"Yes. But that's not the horrific part." a smirk played over Don's face, "Piper was four when the Shredder happily documents that he quote, '_Slaughtered Hamato, Vincent before the eyes of his child. Then I proceeded to force her to watch the demise of the other remaining three. Warning her that this was what was in store for her if she disobeyed me.'_ close quote." he looked at the wall causally, "Terrifying...yes. He took the rest of her cousins and siblings and began trainning them. Unfortunately for him, yet again, the parental influence was already burned into their bones. The four oldest, all of which are boys, were all oldest's age, just born on different months. Their names were Alphonse, Ramnstine, Estacles, and Christoph." he turned his head slightly, "There is another boy, who is apparently a year or so younger than we are named Daniel, but he is irrelavant."

"HOLD ON DONNIE!"gaped Raph. There fell silence between the two of them,then Raph slammed his hands on the table, "He massacred her father while she had to sit there and watch?!"

Donatello nodded nonchalantly, "Yes. He's rather sick isn't he?" he glanced at the wall, "They were forced into working for him, until we showed up and crashed his party."

Raphael regained his composure and glared at his younger brother,"So Mister-Know-it-all, how do the Aquamarines tie into all this shit?"

"The Aquamarines." sighed the violet turtle, "Yes, well, they apparently have alluded capture for... ever, and the are wanted by the scientific community because of their intelligence and ability to be under the water and on land. There is war however going on with Karai and her little Hench peoples, so someone managed to capture one, and they believe Piper to be that person."

"Ya mean _**thought**_."snorted Raph.

Donatello raised an arch, "Oh?"

"Yah, I came across some ninja in the sewers. They work for one of the sickest scientist that havfta exist. He's interested in breeding humans and freaks. Evidently he captured some beings like her and have em' locked up at his lab. They believed she was the Aquamarine, until that person she was impersonatin' got back ta..."

"The Aquan is what is referred to." Don filled in.

"The Aquan thingy whateva," he growled exasperatedly, "The point is they want her now as Piper, the Professor as they nicknamed her, for another one of his... breeding experiments. One of the damn ninja who work for him, remembered us frum when we were his enemies, and apparently told whatz-his-face about us, and now they've been everywhere tryin' to get us to be apart of this..._**Experiment**_."he spat.

"When _we_ were his enemies?" inquired Donatello.

"He musta been one of the Foot ninja." shrugged Raphael setting back into his chair.

Don's eyes narrowed, "They want us to have sex with a humanoid...?"

"Yah, sumthin' 'bout her being to young for a human." he said, then laughed, "Not that it matters, but I think a human would be a whole lot less violent then one of us when it comes to sex."

Don frowned, "Naturally." he agreed, " If they hadn't noticed, she quiet a bit smaller than we are." Don's brow furrowed, "Though it may have something to do with her physical tolerance..." he shook himself, "Doesn't really matter, now when did you get this information?"

"Two days ago. I wanted to tell ya then, but I had ta make sense of it." Raph shook his head, "Bein' older make meh think more I tell ya what."

Don laughed, "Wow, now there's a change."

"Watch it Brainiac." snorted Raph lightly lightly kicking his brother under the table.

The moment faded and they both fell silent.

"We'll let's just see how this works. I'm removing the costume she's wearing tonight. I gave her a does of LSD." he rubbed his neck, "In a odd fashion, but it will work, as far as forcing her to sleep."

"Donnie, I ain't a scientist, but LSD is not sumthin you give an injured person." he glared.

"Normally no." agreed Donatello, "But her body reacts weird to certain chemicals."

"Didja find that out from yer research too?" snorted Raph.

"As a matter of fact I did." Don glowered, "I have all her medical records, that her older brother kept. Apparently he's mainly a Bio-Chemist, but can be a regular Pediatrician." Don shrugged.

"I hope ya know whatcha doin'. I hate for ya ta kill the girl." he shrugged, "I mean she's someone else's sista."

Don shrugged his eyes icing over, "It doesn't matter, because there is nothing for you to worry about, I've already pre-calculated and recalculated long and sort term effects, as well as other solutions. I can't give her anything else yet. I know that LSD works for her like morphine for normal people."

"In other words she's out." frowned Raph.

Don nodded, "I gave an extremely small dose, because all I want to do is remove the make up... that requires hot water.. And when I say hot, I mean boiling."

The conversation ended there, and Raph said he come by later, and bring pizza. As soon as the door was shut Don's eyes narrowed as he glanced up the stairs, '_I bit her about an hour ago... that should have been long enough to allow her to sound asleep._' he walked up the stairs and pushed open his bedroom door. There she was, '_excellent.'_

Don had begin work fast, because Raph and he had taken so long in their conversation that the medication would be wearing off soon. He removed her clothing (again). Then took her down stairs and set her in the bathtub. He looked around the room then turned the water all way over to hot and turned on the shower. The minute the water hit her she woke up . There was no scream, but the costume came off like paint, revealing a small female turtle sitting in the bottom of the tub. She was still the same height, which was about six inches shorter than Donatello, but seemed to have lost weight.

She saw Don and watched him switch the temperature to something less scalding.

"I stand by what I told you when we first spoke. You have a nice body. Though now you have a cute face to go with it." he smirked at her and she sat there staring at him, "I hope you found your sleep more pleasant than usual?"

She continued to stare at him, "How??" the warm water trickled down her body soothing the mild scalding she had received.

"Doesn't matter." he brushed it aside and slid the door behind him shut with his foot and locked the door, "I've know for quiet some time."

Piper stared at him, brown eyes wide, her short brunette hair clinging to her face. She looked at her now green body. Two toes instead of five, four fingers instead of five, a soft round snout instead of a rounded nose, but still no glasses. She began to rise from the bottom of the bathtub, but a surprising pain screamed up her spine making her drop again to the bottom.

"Something the matter?" inquired the purple turtle.

She didn't answer trying to hold back tears that were threatening to spill down her face.

He dropped his jacket off and reached out a hand cupped her face gently, letting the warm water trail off his arm, "I'm sorry you are in so much pain."

The tears refused to stay back as she felt the pain surge up again. Her entire form buckled under it's influence, "S'okay." she mumbled.

Don allowed his hand to drop to her knees. He carefully slid a hand between her legs, and moved his hand up her thigh. He could feel her shaking from the pain and fresh fear she much have felt, "You must relax. I can't help you if you do not allow me to reach this pressure point."He slid into the shower in front of her, and used both hands freely to spread her legs. Carefully he slid his hand to her hip joint, then dropped a few inches and pressed firmly down.

Piper felt a pleasant numbness that blinded the pain and allowed her to uncurl slightly. She rather felt Don's hand leave, than saw it withdraw. Instinctively she dew her legs to her in more comfortable position, "Thanks." she muttered.

Don's raised an arch mildly amused by her demureness, "You always box-up when I'm near you." he shook his head, "Even if it's to help you."

She wrapped her arms around her legs, "I can't...help it." she muttered staring at the bottom of the tub, "You make me feel."

"Feeling isn't a bad thing." Don reached out a hand and grabbed her by the ankle and pulled.

She unraveled and fell backwards. His hand caught her head and laid it down as water began pelting her face. His arms and legs moved and before she knew what had happened she was underneath him, and flushed red. Even as as scientist, his body was well toned, and now with water shimmering on him... she really disliked him.

She looked off to side, "But I don't feel...normally."

"Why not?" he asked using a hand and stroking through the soft brown hair.

She steadily redden deeper, "I d-don't know..." her voice was slightly panicked.

"We could find out." he said his voice growing husky, "It just starts with a simple chaste kiss."

"Wha-Mph!" she would have finished, but suddenly found herself occupied with Don's soft wet mouth.

Piper squirmed underneath him trying to push him off, but as the warm water continued to fall relaxing her. Before long her body was beginning to follow his lead. She was starting to feel sleepy again, and half closed her eyes, but jumped as she felt a hand on the underside of her thigh. She shuddered hard as an awkward sensation jumped through her body.

Donatello did not miss her reaction. He began tracing his fingers on the inside of her leg until,he hit a soft soft and she gasped. The moment he felt her lips part his tongue gently mingled with Piper's. He pulled her tongue several times into his mouth, but he wanted to explore more her mouth so he would let it go, teasing her. He could feel her quiver, but could also feel those soft hands running up and down his plastron. He let out a soft moan as her hand slid down the middle, and then tightened his grip, and slid his hand up her plastron. He was startled that it was not nearly hard as his. It had a texture closer to skin. One hand now was clutching her neck, while the other had secured her around the abdomen, but was slowly falling lower.

The moment his grip tightened she managed to turn her face away from him. Her breathing was unsteady and her breath was caught in short pants. They became shorter still as she felt him latch carefully on to her neck where the bandages were. His teeth pulled them off, but his lips pulled a variety of moans from her mouth. Then his hands were going lower...and lower, and then they were stroking her body. Piper winced as he found another soft spot near on the lower half of her plastron. He must have known, because he squeezed hard and she let out a scream that was stifled by his lips reclaiming hers. He only held her mouth captive till she was almost out of air, then let go allowing her pant harder against him.

He smirked as he felt her hips hit his. It made it harder for him to restrain himself, and he loved it. He found himself falling lower to enjoy the sensitive skin on her neck. His sucking and nibbling pulled soft mewling from with in his captive prisoner. His wondering hand found what it was looking for and pressed against the flesh. She let out a whine, then he felt her hips jerk underneath him. He smiled, abruptly he sinking his teeth into her shoulder.

"DON!" she cried out legs tightening on either side of his body, "DON!" she gagged again as his jaws clenched harder, "Dona...tello, please don't..."

He could feel her heart beating faster and it made him snicker, "What's the matter?" he asked seductively and pressed harder against her.

"DONATELLO!" she cried out again, "AH!" he felt her hand slid down his plastron.

"Keep going." he hissed in pleasure, as her hands fell, "If you're duty to harden me into a metal blade you're doing a fantastic job." he kissed her chest, "I'm waiting..."

The blush was darker than it had ever been, "You're hurting me... too much..." she felt his hand tighten, "AH!" she reached a her own hand down and grabbed his as his tightened, "Unnnn Dooonnniiee..." she continued to pant.

He pressed harder and she let out a utterance of pain, "Too much?" he sat up on top of her as the water washed the blood away down the drain. He locked her legs around his waist sat perfectly ready for rape.

She was still red but, as exhausted as she must have felt, was staring at him, "Too much..." she gasped the blush growing darker.

His arms found themselves around to her small form and he pulled her to him, "I may want to fuck you, but I'm not going to do so without consent." he slid his hands up her body, "It would help if you weren't so damn seductive with you submissiveness."

She shivered, "Don't say things like that..." she whispered.

"I'm only stating the truth." he said restfully, "Would you rather I lie?" he felt his body relaxing and carefully wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Almost..." she admitted.

Donatello continued to hold her against himself, "No wonder their worried about you having sex with a human." he said quietly.

Piper felt as though the water had gone cold,"What?"

He pulled himself up and into a standing position, still holding her, "We're technically the same species of animal." he commented shoved her against the wall of shower. Her arms slackened and she looked at him in the face, "I can tell when your body literally can't take anymore intimate contact, a human can't. They would probably assume you're playing hard to get." he watched her eyes, "That's all they want you for isn't it _**Professor**_?" He felt her jump was he used her nickname, " They want to make you the next sex slave."

"How could know that..." she whispered brown eyes wide in disbelief.

Don's eye narrowed, "I had a hard time trying to piece together why were you so shy about close contact. It really fits doesn't it? You're afraid of becoming the next sex experiment."he reached back with his foot and turned off the shower, "It doesn't help that your body has little tolerance for pleasurable pain."

Dripping wet and cold she stared at his chest, "You're right you know... ." she shuddered.

Donatello was quiet for a moment, then,"Kiss me."

She blinked and looked up at him, "What?"

"Kiss me." he repeated voice stoic and cold as ice. His eyes showed no remorse, nor emotion, but they seemed to understand.

She glanced sideways, and looked back at him. She closed her eyes and softly pressed her mouth to his. It startled her that he kissed back just as gently, and let her go just as soft. Then he returned the kiss on her neck and pulled her out of the tub.

He grabbed a towel from the opposing wall and wrapped her securely in it.

Timidly she reached up to his soaked mast and pulled it off. He blinked at her as she held soaking cloth in her long fingered hands. He shifted slightly and set her on the counter, and she rung the fabric out into the sink. Wen she was done he made a split second decision, and took the fabric with it's long bandanna tails and fit it to her face. She stared in suprise.

"Keep it." he spoke quietly his voice surprisingly soft for the first time in years, "I have more of the same fabric."

She stared up at him from his mask.

He adjusted the towel he had wrapped around her securely and using both hands cupped her face gently and placed a seductive kiss on her mouth. It was brief, filled with mix feelings and problems, but she must of understood. She had to of understood!

She leaned forward and placed a kiss in the center of Don's chest. He felt his breath hitch. He restained himself from doing what his wondering mind was planning, '_What did you just do to me?' _he wondered staring at her blushing face. Her eyes drifted from him, and only slightly annoyed he forced her attention back to him with quick chaste kiss.

"Are you cold?" he inquired his voice icy.

She nodded, "Yes..."

He scooped her up, "Well, then, let' find you some clothes." and he left the bathroom feeling somehow lighter.

Piper felt unsure. She was not use to someone knowing her so well, but she closed her eyes, '_I hope Ramnstine's okay... and Benji... I hope they're all okay..._'


	7. Love or Lust?

A/N: Alrightguys. Cause I'm a crazy author, I want you guys to tell me what should happen next? When you post your review for the chapter, let me know what you wanna do next. Oh and go onto my profile and hunt down myother story I'm doing while I'm waiting for replies. It's called Green Gems! BTW thanx for reviewing, it's been kind of rough, and your review always make me feel better!

* * *

Chapter Six- Love or Lust?

_(Don's POV_)

My hands grabbed her around the middle from behind. I could feel the softness of her body as I pulled her to me. We fell together to floor, she between my legs, hitting my chest lightly. Wrapping my legs around her and using my arms to hold her captive I heard a frightened whimper, "Donatello?"

I didn't move, "What is it?" my voice was dark heavy like Raph's alcohol consumption.

"What are... you... doing?" she asked as I felt my body flex to hold her to torso.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I inquired shifting her legs until mine were between hers.

She began shaking, "Don..."

"This is going to hurt." I mumbled into her neck. I was prepare to rape her if I had to. She was driving my hormones insane, and not a move or a word she said helped. It made her all the more fuckable. I kissed her soft spot on her neck and heard the soft whimper I loved to draw from her lips. I moved my hands so I had her wrists and forced her body to spin toward me. She was disoriented by my movements and didn't object to my actions as she landed on the floor. I pulled the mask I'd previously given her off and tied it around her wrists then around her neck, "Cry all you want, because no one else is here to hear it." I whispered as I aligned her legs.

Her brown eyes were wide as I remained predominately over her, "Don...a...tello..."

"It's going to hurt." I repeated passionless, even though my thoughts and body were far from my tone.

"But... but Don-" her voice faultered, this is when she realized I was no longer able to confine myself.

"I'm not going to let this _Investigator_ give you to a human. You are mine." I had no idea where those words had come from, "So do me a favor. Scream my name as I go through with this."

"DONNIE PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" and I, the mutant ninja turtle, fell out of bed, with enough noise to offend ninjas everywhere, **including** in space.

That damn dream that kept reoccurring. I readjusted my mask that slipped awkwardly, when I fell,_ I usually don't wake up in the middle of it. _I commented to my myself,_ Normally I have to watch myself bind her, and in the end gag her, while I raped her and enjoy it._ The damn dream made it harder for me to communicate to her. The _fantasy_ made it even harder for me to look at her with out feeling sexual lust. I was disquieted that the restraints inside of me were beginning snap.

My bedroom door opened, "Donatello?"

I looked up from the ground, "What is it Piper?" I said this in a colder voice then I meant to. She stood shyly peeking around the doorway a faint blush on her cheeks that never seemed to leave.

"Are you alright?" her voice was frightened because of my steel tone, but she remained standing half hidden behind the door.

I sat up and stretched considering my answer, "Come here for a moment." I heard my voice speak, but I didn't recall thinking those words.

She opened the door wider and came in. She came beside me and knelt down on the floor, "Are you alright?" her voice quivered.

I reached up and grabbed her neck pulling her down. Her soft lips pressed against mine,sending a thrill and shock through my body. I had the brief thought to let her go, but my body had other plans. Carefully I had began to coax her into the kiss, leaving her virtually open. This had become a ritual to me. When she standing in front of me begging to be fucked, I'd simply seduce the flushed female to my will with a single kiss.

I led her to the ground and began to force her mouth open with a skilled tongue. She fought me for a moment or two annoying the hell out of me. So I inveigled her into letting me in, with soft flitting caresses down her back. After another moment I had successfully won. Her lips parted and I began to amalgamate with her tongue. It was slick and tasted sugar coated, no doubt she had her morning dosage of sugar water. But it was so sweet and her lingua so enticing that I found myself shoving mine down her throat. I was in search of her bizarre taste that honed my senses and drove me to more animal instincts. Unfortunately I had become aware that my hands were groping and holding body rather hard, and I was feeling harder than usual. But I couldn't seem to find a reason to care. Then rather snake like, I pulled my tongue out of her mouth, let the kiss linger a moment longer and forced myself to released her.

Her cheeks were flushed and her body panting because of it's lack of air. She stared up at me from the violet mask. That very same violet mask from my nightmares that haunted and tortured me. The images of the dreamish-nightmare hit me hard, smoothing my lustful body. Would I, after finally earning enough of her trust that she willing deferred to my hunger... Would I bind **and** gag her **and** finally fuck her senseless? **And** enjoy it?

I knew my depression was profound, but somehow, being around her had darkened my persona. It was the "_**Professor**_" that made so damn horny ALL the time. _What had she done to me?_ I felt aroused and awakened every time I confined her down, in either the bathroom or in, my new favorite place to catch her, the lab. She made me lubricious and so ravenous that every kiss I forced her into, made her seem like she was playing hard to get. And in my sharpened and calculating mind I knew that she would eventually lose to me, but I too would lose to me. Eventually the little restraint I had would be expended. When the restraint faded... would I kill her with sex just to have my pleasure fulfilled? Or would I see her eyes full of tears from the pain I had induced upon her, and be able to stop?

A nasty little voice in the back of my head would always then sneered, _"Who are you fooling Donatello? You would fuck her until she screamed out your name... correction until she screamed out Donnie like last time you almost lost it. It turns you on sooo much." _and then that same little voice would laugh, "_Then you would be inclined to go harder, faster, and she wouldn't be able to take it." _I detest that damn little voice.

But as she lay underneath me, smooth scarred skin inches away from my fingers, I suppressed my thoughts, "I'm fine." I said flatly. I pressed a soft kiss on her cheek, "How many times have I told you not to trouble yourself about me when I'm in my room? Having you in here is a _**temptation **_I'd rather not fight, and now that I'm awake, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave."

She blushed red darker, "Sorry Dona-"

"And please." I whispered my voice glazed over with lecherousness, "Don... or Donnie is fine." and I couldn't help myself with what followed. The damn dream, her wide brown eyes, the sexual tension inside of my body and in my groin only fueled it. I forced her to stay on the ground without so much as a second thought. My hand slid beween her legs, and began down her thighs. Her breath hitched as my hand continued, but her hand caught mine.

"Don... please... don't..." she seemed to be struggling for the right words to stop me.

I snickered and my eyes must have lost their normally dull look, because I could feel her pulse speeding up, "Don't what?" I asked, "This?" I slide my hand down and beyond the her outer shell. He legs tightened and she cried out in pain, "Or this?" I inquired I leaned down and kissed her inner thigh, "Or was it something like this?" my mouth moved on its own tasting, and kissing her sensitive skin between the joint.

"Donnie..." she begged, "Please don't tease me like this. Please stop!"

I felt the tension tighten and ripped myself up straightening to face her, "I wish I could." I whispered leaning closer, "But I can not this time. You're teasing me with your blushing and lecherous body. You tease me with your submissive personality. You tease when Raph and you leave and go topside. Can you stop doing this? NO!" I must have sounded horny as hell because I felt her constrict, "I'm getting fed up with it, because I'm so fucking hard that my body can't take it!"

She stared at me her eyes soft her voice no more than a whisper, "I hate feeling like a toy."

The the last two months since I had taken her in, it hadn't crossed my mind that she may voice an objection, "What the hell are you talking about?" as my body continued to tighten.

Her eyes fell, "Is that why you want me Donatello? Some sexual output?"

I looked at her, "What if it is?"

I saw her cheeks burn, "Then quit worrying about who I am and fuck me." her body shook with a bittersweet pain.

"I would." I promised, "But your tears keep holding me back." I released her from my grasp, "Get out of my room."

She left my room quickly and silently, and when she shut the door I felt hot rambling tears run down my face.

Selfish, yes very selfish, but I loved the feeling of her submissive form. I loved the tender kisses she gave me from time to time. Most of all I loved her stupid apologies that she said so frequently. She didn't do anything to me except harden my dick to the point I was in pain. That was still my fault. But if something went wrong there was an '_I'm sorry Donatello...' _as if everything was her fault. But it wasn't, it was always mine, because I wanted something from her. Would that cure my sexual tension? To finally go all the way? No...no... probably not. Every kiss, every look, every whimper, it made me hunger for it all the more. I shook myself. When I had decided to break her, I obviously had neglected to count in my own hormones.

(Back to the author)

Piper sat at the bottom of the bathtub. Her long fingers gently pulled off a covering that led from her neck to her waist. The make-up mask dissolved when the underside of the material touched the water. She carefully began pulling another covering off both arms, that dissolved into the water. She held her arms out in front of herself to examine.

"_If it doesn't suck enough not to be human, allow the Grim Reaper to get into this." _She could clearly see in her mind an annoyed Estacles sitting in human form on top of his truck. His black hair that had one too many pairs of scissors taken to, framing his face at different lengths, the longest piece draping over his shoulder, "_D-A-M-N, Damn." _he seemed to be pouting, "_And I thought stiches from Ramn hurt."_

Thick barb wire, twisted until it had a simple cord stitched together long scars. No medical medicine would heal these wounds, no doctor other than the one who had stiched them into her being could remove them from her, and yet she smiled. Proof that her life had not been a dream. Proof that hell had been her existence. The last two months she had tried to recall her address, a street, a place where she once called home. And it had finally hit her.

"Rokka." she mumbled to herself, "The Rokka, my family's restaurant." Her hand reached out and turned off the water. Donatello was asleep upstairs after a long day starring at the computer, and something had resurfaced in her. Some blank defiance that was apart of her. She smiled as she took on her human form. Same hair same eyes, just pale flesh shrouded in black with a chef's garb on. She opened the door and slipped across the living room floor.

Carefully she opened the door and slipped out, careful to shut the door and remain in the shadows. Piper then proceeded to creep down the tunnel, her feet remembering their ninja stealth and her body falling into a more fluid movement. Then she was climbing up the the metal latter and as she pushed open the manhole covering a hand reached out for hers.

The skin of the hand was brown, a deep brown, but definitely not black. The finger nails were well trimmed, and when she reached up and took the hand, the texture was soft as a female's. The person on the upper level gripped hard and pulled her up into the moon lit world.

"Hello... Pip?" said a heavy German accented voice.

She turned her eyes to the male looking down at her, "Hello Benji." she smiled, "How'd you know it was me?"

He scratched his dreadlocks he'd pulled up into a ponytail, "I didn't. I just thought it would be nice to help whatever poor person had to work so late down in the sewers."

"Aren't you a charmer?" she said hollowly.

Benji snorted and reached out a familiar hand and ruffled her hair affectionately, "By no means. I'm an asshole." then in a softer tone, "Where've ya been?"

"I honestly half do not know, but I do know, where home is." she scratched her neck, "One hell of a nightmare... You remember your name, those you love, those you hate, but places and locations alluid your thoughts."

Benji's gray eyes twinkled gently, "S'all good. You're goin' home. If ya feel better, the restaurant is on the other side of town, and we miss our Pastry Chef."

She laughed.

"C'mon, are ya ready to be a Pastry Chef again? Instead of the head mechanic for the Foot?" he grinned, "I'm the Sou Chef now."

She looked at him, "Get out."

"No! No I'm not jokin'! Yer crazy cousin Al got pissed at the last one, fired him, and now we're literally a family business." he sighed, then with a sadder look in his gray eyes, "Ramnstine still hasn't been seen though."

'_Wishful thinking..._' Piper gently chided herself, '_Of course he Ramnsitne isn't home. He left us... because he realized he just wanted to kill..._' she gave him a weak smile.

He ruffled her hair again.

"He vanished eight years ago Ben."

Ben straightened and turned toward the mouth of ally where a figure in a dark red chef's uniform stood, "I know, but I still hope... he comes home."

The figure walked forward with enough noise to advertise as a hooker, "It ain't gonna change jus' cause ya wan' it ta." it balled up a fist and playfully hit Benjiman on the shoulder, then stopped, "Oh shit... Pip?"

"Hey Jer'. Been a while eh?" Piper offered a half a smile to her older cousin.

Jerry's blue-green eyes widened and reached forward and touched Piper's face, just to sure she wasn't a figment, "Oh shit..." she repeated in shock, "Yer...really...here."

Benji made a face at his younger cousin, "No shit?"

"Asshole."snorted Jerry.

Ben grinned,"It takes one to know one."

Piper muttered, "I'm sorry I've been-oofff!" she may have apologized more, but Jerry took the opportunity to glomp her littlest cousin.

"OH HOLY FUCKIN' HELL IN HEAVEN! YER BACK!" she cried hugging her tightly, "Yer sis is gonna scream, and we've all missed ya, and... and and oh fuck yer back!"

"Holy fuckiing Hell **IN **Heaven? Where'd that one come from?" Ben shook his head.

"Oh fuck I'm back? That make me feel a whole hell of a lot better Jerry." teased Piper, "Yeah great ta see ya cous, but now ya havfta leave!"

Ben laughed, "That was actually a pretty accurate speaking pattern for Jerry."

Jerry straightened, "Yah,well er... whatever." she shoved Piper back at Benjiman, "C'mon those customers ain't gonna feed themselves. Besides," she winked the Sou Chef, "Alphonse is pissed ya walked out on 'im."

"I cannot not help it. I'm not his bitch, and I'm not going to tolerate his _high-and-mighty _attitude." Ben grinned as Jerry threw him a death glare, "Alright alright! C'mon Professor, lets go home and get cookin'." he offered one of his soft hands, "Ya ready?"

Piper took the hand a nodded, "Let's... go home." as she walked away from Donatello, away from Raphael, she felt nothing. She hadn't been anything special in their lives. She had only been a smug on a wall, and they would soon forget her.

At least it may have worked out like that if Michaelangelo sitting on the roof above hadn't just watched the scene. He and April watched the trio walk away and April touched her mouth.

"Did she just leave?" she inquired in disbelief.

Mikey looked at his friend, "Whadda ya mean April?" he inquired.

"That had to of been the girl Donnie and Raph rescued a few months ago!" she gaped, "And she just left!" she pulled up her sleeve and exposed her watch to the cooling weather, "Two in the morning... Don and Raph would be asleep... Raphael didn't mention that she was leaving today did he?" she looked at Michaelangelo.

Mike shook his head, "No. I thought she was stayin for a while with Don."

"More over she left with the sou chef Benjiman from the Rokka." she bit her lower lip.

"The Rokka? Isn't that the most expensive restaurant in town?" Mikey asked swinging his legs casually.

She nodded, "They're open all night Friday night, and they have people all night! What in hell's name is going on?"

"Should we call and wake Donnie?" Mikey asked voicing Aprils questions out loud.

April swallowed, "No. We're going to call Raphael first. Donatello wouldn't answer the phone if anyone in this house called."

Mike nodded, "Right... So to call Raphie we go!" he took her hand reassuringly, "It'll be okay."

With Casey gone for a week April had been feeling depressed and often left the apartment to sit on the roof to think. It had been such a blessing to her, to have one of the turtles near by. Even Casey admitted it wonderful, as Mikey's cooking skills had become almost professional. And even now as she was uncertain and worried for Donatello's sanity she could still turn to Michaelangelo for comfort, a big smile, and a warm hug. She smiled up at her friend and hugged him tightly, "Thanks Mike. It means a lot."


	8. Red Wine Kiss

A/N: So... I was **FLOORED** on the ground and I stared at the screen at the responses. My face 0.0. Yep. Thanks you guys are awesome 1woof1 as always and StinkyPete (Don't worry we're gettin' there to what you want to happen)! So where to next? Keep letting me know what you want. -

**Chapter Seven- Red Wine Kiss**

"_Don?" he could see her on the sofa. She was between his legs, leaning against his plastron, short brown locks clinging to his wet body,_

"_What?" he asked discarding the towel from his shoulders._

_She looked uncomfortable, but carefully pressed on, "Do you miss your older brother Leonardo?"_

_He looked down into her face, "No. I hate him." he looked at the TV watching whatever was now on the sci-fi channel._

"_Why?" she turned from leaning on him to sitting between his legs._

_He looked at her, "It doesn't matter." he looked at the floor, "Can you please not sit like that?"_

_She blinked, "What?" she looked down and turned pinker than usual, "Oh! Sorry Donnie."_

_That broke the camel's back he'd jumped on top of her, "Don't do that!"_

_She was laying underneath him in shock, "Excuse me?"_

"_Forget it." he had leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, and as he pulled away, "Just don't face me when you're sitting between my legs."_

_He felt her arms wrap around his neck and she kissed him sweetly,"I won't sorry."_

_He leaned back while her arms were still locked around his neck and pulled her on top of him. Her long legs straddled his waist, and Don's hands went up her legs then steadied her on him, "Do that again."_

_She squirmed and her face became red as Raphael's mask, "What?"_

"_Stop playing anserine." he snorted a grin on his lips, "Kiss me again, just like-" he felt her mouth on his and he smirked into the kiss. She let him go quickly rose-cheeked and unable to look him in the face preferred to look at his chest, "...that." he finished._

"_Just like that?" she lay against him, "You really are..." she said something too quiet for him to hear._

"_What was that?"he asked using a hand to force her to look him in the face._

_She didn't answer._

_Donatello leaned forward and kissed her snout, "What'd you just say Professor?"_

"_You really are lascivious." she said softly._

_He laughed._

Donatello leaned against the metallic sink in the kitchen. The green muscled body was hot, an unnatural anger had arisen, but he couldn't bring himself to physically voice it. He was not Raphael, physical blows wouldn't cool his temperature nor would sharp words spoken to just anyone. The icy water running between his fingers, the cold tile underneath his feet, did nothing to help. He so hot a, he was not able to cool himself down.

He reached out and turned off th water. Don took his hands and placed them against his neck. They were frozen to the touch, but they couldn't keep his skin cool. He rolled his stiff shoulders and saw his reflection for the first time in a few weeks. He was definitely older, but it struck that he didn't seem as old as he was. Turtles lived sometimes longer than humans, he'd probably out live, April and Casey. As he reached for the handle to turn on the water, the back door opened.

The heavy footsteps, announced Raphael's presence as he thundered toward Don, "Donnie!"

"What is it Raph?" he asked letting the venom drip of his voice. He retracted his hand from the cold water and straightened, prepared to face his older brother.

The red masked turtle stopped in the doorway facing his brother, "I guess you already know..." Raphael said little taken a back by his younger brother's tone.

Donatello face Raphael in fluid motion. The anger was in his eyes, but his voice was professional and dark, "How could I not Raphael?" he inquired leaning against the sink gesturing to the house, strangely silent.

Raph nodded understandingly, "Gotcha." he glanced at his brother who's heated gaze was still upon him, "Have ya seen the news?"

"No." he answered, "Should I see it?"

"Yah, apparently Piper had a buncha people lookin' for her." he motioned, "C'mon."

After a moment of hesitation Donatello allowed himself to follow, "What are you talking about Raphael?"

The red clad turtle reached out and grabbed the remote off the couch and turned on the TV, "Look." he said as he flipped it to a local news station.

"Good Morning New Yorkers, and welcome to Wednesday's Earlier Bird News. This morning a breaking story that has police, and all of New York baffled. The one in a million chance has come true for one family. The Hamato family, owners of the famous Rokka have recovered their missing Pastry chef. Hamato, Piper, the woman who only stands just a little over five feet came home early Saturday morning to her family's restarunt looking extremely dazed. After a Doctor's vist it was determined that this was due to malnutrition, and lack of sleep."

The camera switched to a woman with dyed pink hair who looked like she was twenty or so, underneath her on the screen read **Doctor C. Q. Axemen**_ "It's quiet frankly amazing she's still alive. She has little to no memory of where she's been, and has lost so much weight that she should be hospitalized, and yet..." _the doctor shook her head_, "She's still walking around."_

The reporter's voice came back on, "Dr. Axemen what is you opinion how she is still alive? What has saved the Professor?"

The doctor sighed and shook her head, "_I believe she weighted even less than she currently does, a few months ago. We have little evidence, but we know, from what little evidence we do have, someone took care of her for the last two months, AT LEAST._"

"Thank you Dr. Axemen. In other news, the black market is up and the stock market is down!-"

"What the hell." mumbled Don, "How can she not remember?"

The older turtle shrugged, "Dunno. April said it may some sort of defense mechanism. Ya know like... Mikey, when we were kids, would mask any tears with laughter?She said it may be sumthin' like that."

Don shook his head.

Raphael flopped down on the sofa and turned off the TV, "She's got a human form, if ya haven't noticed, and evidently there's more of what ever the hell she is, and they've been looking for her for two years."

"Two?" inquired Don.

Raphael nodded, "Yah, Two. April dug up some interesting info. She went missing after a late night close up at the Rokka."

"Hm." Donatello nodded and stood up and stretched, "Well thanks for the extra information." he shrugged, "See ya around?"

"WAIT!" gaped Raph, "Yer just gonna let her walk out like that?"

Donatello stopped, his back to Raphael. He turned and looked at his brother an evil smirk across his lips, "Of course not, but for now, I think I'm going to go eat something. Although," he commented, "It strikes me as strange to hear those words from your mouth. Care to explain?"

His brother snorted, "I ain't a fool Don. I know that ya don't jus' give up anythin'."

"And how would you know Raph?" he rolled his eyes, "You spend all day working out, and drinking like hell."

The words stung, but Raph forced himself to press them aside, "That's actually kind of a weird thing." frowned Raphael, "Ya see, I've walked and talked with her when we went topside." he sighed, "She was scared of ya. Yer possessiveness scared her the most. But... I dunno what kind of crazy kid she was, but she was completely addicted to ya."

"Addicted?" snickered Don, "What does that mean?"

The elder turtle shifted his gaze around the room, "It's hard ta explain. When I'm talkin' ta her I think more, and don't feel so psychotic. She had that kinda effect on meh... She was more alive when we was topside too." he recalled then he looked into his brother's stone eyes, " Then we'd get down here, she'd get around you, and suddenly she loss that behavior. She'd get all shy and shit, and when I asked her 'bout it she said she couldn't help it. It was weird as hell what you did ta her, but she never said anything about it." he looked at his little brother, "I think she was fallin' fer ya."

Donatello stared at his brother that burst out laughing in a cold mocking tone, "Really? I seriously doubt that Raphael."

Raphael glared at him, "Jus' caus' I can't see whacha she likes 'bout ya doesn' mean I'm makin' it up!" he snorted, "Yer a dark depressed psychotic doctor like Bishop-" that was all the further he was able to go.

Don went into the kitchen and slammed the door. There was suddenly silence then a little click indicating he had locked the door.

Raphael came to the door and thundered on wood, "DONNIE YOU ASSHOLE OPEN UP THE DAMN DOOR!"

Don looked at the door. That was it. He was tired of trying to hold his temper in, and keep his head, tonight he was going out to find Hamato, Piper. Tonight she would pay the price for leaving him in such a bizarre state of mind.

The rain was cold, and she could almost feel it on her skin. She'd spent three or four hours out in this miserable drizzle, but to no avail. Her mind continued to forget more of her past life. She could no longer remember the street address home, nor the familiar faces whom she called family. For Piper Hamato, she could only hear the rain. It was the only thing that remained real to her. The last two months seemed like some bizarre dream, drawn off of her wildest fears, twisted and warped into some sort of odd, almost fantasy.

She picked up the bottle of red wine. She wasn't normally a fan of alcohol, but this wasn't bad. Though Ramnstine's German Beer tasted better. She drained the last half of the bottle and set in beside her on the roof. The wine's potent taste shocked her mind. It made more sense out of the things around her.

'_Why the hell am I sitting on the roof in the middle of fall, when it's pouring down rain?' _she asked this question for the umpteenth time that night.

As always the voice answered, '_**Cause you don't want to feel.**_'

Piper shook her head, 'O_f course. If I were to feel... I'd only feel the despair that one feels when you are inhuman_.'

Then the little voice would nag,_** 'Who was the last person to make you feel? And did you like it**_? '

She blinked letting the wine clear her mind for her. He had been beautiful. Brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate, and there was violet too. What had been violet? His voice was always passionless, and an empty void, until... until something. "He unraveled me." she said to the rain pelting her in face, "He could unravel me."

_**'Who was he? Was he anyone special? **_' inquired the voice in her head.

She laughed at the voice quietly. '_Yes he was special. He scared me, he terrified me. He knew too much about me. I loved it...' _She shivered perching on a rather destroyed building over looking the darkest streets her mind was in a frenzy, only slightly straightened due to the alcohol's influence. She was so lost in thought, she never heard the footsteps walking up behind her.

Only at the feet struck a rather large puddle did she realize that someone was standing near by. She sat still listening, heart thumping madly. "I thought I might find you here." at the sound of the voice, she jerked and saw a shadowed figure standing some eight feet away.

The voice was one Piper was well acquainted with. However the form was not. It stood straight and tall. It had a wide body and broad shoulders, and was far from human. In the dim light that did show the creature, it revealed it's green skin. "Who are you?" she asked in frozen voice.

"Are you cold or extremely angry?" inquired the person.

Piper stood slowly as shivers sped through her body, "I apologize, I'm rather cold." she admitted, "Your name?"

"Don't you already know it?" inquired the person it's arms folded across it's chest.

She smiled sheepishly as the freezing rain pelted her, "Sorry, I've forgotten it. I seem to have forgotten a lot in the last couple of days." she gave a slight bow of apology.

"I'm noticing." commented the figure, "My question in how in hell you forget so quickly." it rolled it's shoulders.

"Think of it a sort of mental defense mechanism. It's no matter. Your name please?"the being refused to respond. Piper looked at her feet, "Well if we are going to play guess the name game, can you at least offer me a clue?"

"I could." it said moving forward with lightning speed and grabbed her wrist pulling her to the person.

It's body was warm. The eyes so brown and fluid they were like melted chocolate the touch was so soft, but the grip! It was so firm and demanding. She knew it, but couldn't remember it. The warm breath against her neck the smooth skin against her own, she was truly chilled at the sensations running though her.

The male leaned forward letting his snout nuzzled her frozen skin,"_**It just starts with a simple chaste kiss.**_" his mouth closed the distance quickly. It was shorter than most he had given to her. But the intensity in the kiss never changed. It was familiar and her body welcomed it while she tried to make sense of it. She felt his tongue run against her lips then he abruptly let go. As he did so, he breathed down her neck where painful scar that had reopened twice, "Has it healed yet?"

"Donnie..." she breathed in shock. The name had just rolled off her lips and fallen onto the floor. It was just an accidental name that she suddenly remembered.

His face came up only inches away from hers, "Yeah." he smirked his eyes growing dark, "So tell me Professor," he drawled, "Are you aware of the punishment for leaving?" one of his arms wrapped around her body and he let his hand slid to her lower back. His other hand held onto her neck loosely supporting it.

"N-n-no..." she stammered feeling her face growing hot. There were butterflies in her stomach that danced around shaking her into a more awake state of mind.

He raised an arch in mock sympathy, "No?" he leaned closer to her, "Well then I'll tell you after I keep you from dying. Your body temperature is so fucking cold that you feel like Popsicle." he pulled her closer to himself and allowed her head to lull comfortably against his neck. Carefully Don wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

He was angry with her. He wanted to kill her for leaving. But at the moment he didn't really care too much. He could taste the red wine she had drank only a little bit before he's located her, and wondered what she was doing with it. Donatello shook his head, he could yell at her later when he was sure she wouldn't die on him.

Piper's brain told her to fight, but her body was so numb that his body heat was welcomed. His touch so terrifying and yet so familiar. Despite the blush that had painted itself on her cheeks, and the terror she knew she'd eventually experience at being near Donatello, she closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep. Several nights of no sleep, and then the sudden reunion of some strange safe aura... it was just too much for her.

Don may have felt her body go limp if there hadn't been a sharp stabbing pain in his neck two seconds later. He felt weak and dizzy instantly. He let his knees hit the roof hoping the pain would jolt his senses awake. It only made his body tremble in pain and clog his mind with rambling nonsense. Hesitantly he reached up to his neck and pulled out what looked like a very thin knife. There was a sticky white substance on the blade that he was positive wasn't good..

"A narcotic." he mumbled slumping to ground. Even as his vision faded into black he saw a flash of white, and heard talking above him.

"Well we've found the Professor." snorted one, "That was easier than I thought. After two month of searchin' in the sewers, I thought she's never resurface."

"Tell me about it. It's such a pain in the ass to find anyone in New York." he yawned,"Whadda think boss?"

There was silence.

There was a movement of feet, "I mean not only did we find the professor. We also found one the giant mutant reptiles."

"I think Doctor Marco will be quiet pleased." stated the leader, "He can commence with his experiment. And we'll have at least a week off."

There was a roar of appreciative laughter, "Tell me about."

"So...?" frowned one of the voices.

"Captain?" the first inquired.

"Bring them both, give the female a dose of the medication too." the captain shifted Donatello's numb body, "We don't need her waking up before we get back."

"Sir!" Then Don couldn't hear anything else.

* * *

A/N; So what now?! Review and tell me cause I'm not a mind reader. Wish I was... but then again Iwoudln't get all your lovely feed back. lol


	9. Like Suicide

A/N: So I feel really bad. There are four people who stalk my story, and I never included them in my list of thank you's. So thanks to Blood31, Leonardosgirl1771, LunarLotis, Puldoh. Sorry guys, I owe you a big thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Eight- Like Suicide**

"Are you awake Donatello?" inquired a rather annoyingly heavily accented voice.

The purple masked turtle blearily opened his eyes, "With your obnoxious voice in my ear, how can I not?" he commented dully. Don felt fuzzy, and slightly confused, but there was no pain. He looked up at his wrist where pressure was. Thick leather straps hold down his individual arms, then crossed for support, then held down. When he glanced down, he found himself strapped at the waist, and around the feet. It was unsettling, but he was too dizzy to really care.

"Aren't you charming?" sniffed the person as Don made his observations, "I hope once you realize the situation you are in, your behavior will change."

Don's mind clicked and he recalled the past events, "Ah right. Well if you were hoping for something a little more submissive, I'm afraid I'm unwilling to change to your will." he looked to his left where the captor stood. He half expected to see Doctor Stockman, but was unease to discover it was not.

The scientist perched contentedly on an opposite table was a rather well toned man for a scientist. His body built for speed, strong calf muscles lean all around, with well toned arms. The eyes were blacker than coals that stared down a long nosed. The thin lips were in an apparent frown. His dress was slightly off professional. All black clothing with crimson lab coat, and what appeared to be a fishing hook through the lob of his right ear.

"Well?" inquired the man after Don examined his appearance.

Donatello's cool refused to waver, instead he chose to keep his sadistic annoyed tone "I'm going to assume you're Dr. Marco. The sick twisted bastard to turned the Hamato family into biological weapons." he raised an arch, "Am I right?" he inquired.

"That's quiet good." nodded the man, "And you're Utroms accident." he flashed perfect teeth in a cruel smirk.

Don smirked back unimpressed, "I prefer unintentional side effect." he sighed dramatically, "You can't always discover things the easy way." he shrugged.

"Obviously." agreed Marco, "But I suppose eventually we all get paid for what we create." he leaned back on the surgical table behind him, "I'm guessing since you know so much, you have some idea of why you're still alive?"

Don rolled his eyes, "Yes... and no, want to fill me in before I kill you? I mean I'm not human therefore I must be a mindless animal." he snickered.

"Charming aren't you." the doctor growled, "As I'm sure you know, Hamato, Piper is the daughter of my top biological weapon experiment."

"Of course." yawned Don mildly interested, "Youngest of four, youngest out of the nine of the experimental brothers."

Marco smirked un-fazed, "I want her to produce a child that is capable of her skill and her father's skill. For that, however, I need the child to be male and a male of her species." he straightened and walked around the desk, "Unfortunately because she's more turtle than dragon and female, I do not have any male species that won't kill her during intercorse."

"And you want me to mate with her because you're a dick and want you want." smarted Don, "Though I think rape is better term considering the fact she obviously doesn't wish to have sex."

Dr. Marco completely pleased smiled, "Why yes Don. I don't dissect you and you get laid, she doesn't get killed, and I get my research,it's a win, win proposition." he shrugged, "After all, she's just an animal like you."

Donatello shook his head, sighed then his smirk fell into a frown and his eyes narrowed, "You really are sick." he turned toward Marco, "I don't really have any motive to obey you."

"Oh, but I see it as you do." smiled the man.

"No I don't." Don sighed, "You won't give the girl to a human or any other creature other than me or one of my brothers correct? You don't want to kill your weapon. Well If you kill me, you have to track down one of my brothers. Good luck doing that. They're much better ninja than I am. Besides there's only two to choose from. Second, because I'm a selfish bastard, there is no one you could kill that would effect my decision. Third, let's just say that I know you don't want to kill me. You honestly would rather keep me alive to experiment on. As much as you know about the Utroms, I know you're curious as to what it did to me. So I don't really see a loop hole."

Marco grinned, "You're obviously the smartest of your brothers." he laughed, "I like a challenge." he sighed being melodramatic, "But I still have the ace."

"Oh?" laughed Donnie, "And what's that?"

The doctor smirked, "While you are correct, that I will not hand her over to anyone else other one of your kind, and while you stand correct that I won't kill you... I see a vulnerability you don't." he pulled out a collar and locked it carefully around Don's neck. He then motioned for the fellow doctors to release the turtle. They did so, unlocking the thick straps with a button, allowing Don to fall, and hit the ground. A line of something shot out of his collar and bound his hands behind his back, "There is someone I believe that if I threatened you would be more than willing to conform."

"Really?" Donatello picked his dignity off the ground and stood before his captor, "Whom would that be?" he snorted.

"Your oldest brother." he answered simply, "Leonardo."

Don burst into loud laughter, "REALLY?! YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THAT MONGREL WHO LEFT OUR FAMILY?! IF YOU HAVE HIS KILL HIM!! IT'LL MAKE MY DAY!"he controlled himself still laughing, "Oh yes Doctor Marco you're very in control. Although I think you're about as in control of me as Leonardo is over you."

"Oh really?" Dr. Marco said in a deadly whisper, "I think I'll let you talk to him first. You may change you mind."

Rolling his shoulders, Don sighed then, "I doubt that. But to please you, I will consent to go along. Just don't expect him alive."

Marco laughed softly, "Oh I think you will alter your opinion, after all... it's either you or him."

Don stopped and looked at him, "Excuse me?" he raised an arch, "Me or him?"

"Yes. One of you will have sex with Piper. One of you will produce the experimental child I'm looking for. If not you, then I will give her to Leonardo. I just thought as you seem rather attached to girl I would give you the opportunity to have her." he chuckled, "Although I know your oldest sibling would do anything for you." Don rolled his eyes at him pressing the Doctor's smirk to widen, " After all Donatello, the night he left, _**after **__my men kill your old rat_, he decided to go back for you. **But**," he waved a hand, "We caught him."

Don's blood ran cold, but his face remained composed and his voice remained dark and humorous, "Oh really? I always thought Splinter just up and died. Oh well." he leaned against the table, "Though it's generous of you to give me the opportunity of raping the girl." he shook his head and smirked at Marco even though his mind was racing rereading the information dished out him, "I don't really think you have as much power as you claim."

Marco reached out and grabbed Don my the forearm, "Trust me." he smirked, "I do. Leo will be glad to tell you." he drug him out the door and down the hall, "Please just ask him. Ask any of the experiments here while you stay, they'll all tell you I'm always given what I wish."

All the way down the hall, Don's mind was up in the clouds. '_Leo's been here?! He's alive?!_' then the most chilling thought hit him, '_This psycho murdered our father... he killed Master Splinter...he kidnapped Leo..._' he didn't have long to dwell on such thoughts as Marco opened a door and shoved him.

"Leonardo we have guest to meet you."he flicked the straps binding Don and they released him, "I'll be back shortly, please try not to kill each other." and with that he shut the door.

Don stared at the figure sitting on the floor.

Leonardo stared up at Don, then stood, "Hello, Donnie." he extended a hand, "It's been a while." Leo had so many scars on his body, but his skin remained an even shade of green. On one arm was a barcode indicating that he was a member of the facility, and around his neck was an identical collar.

Don stood still staring at his oldest sibling. If Marco hadn't told Donatello the truth he may have slugged his brother for all the trama and pain from the last four years. If Marco had kept his mouth shut, he would have killed Leo with his bare hands. If Marco hadn't said anything at all, Donatello **would not** have run to his brother, wrapping his arms around his neck and crying hysterically. It had only been four years, but four years was all it took to turn Don into a cold hearted turtle.

Leonardo was startled, but welcomed it. He led his younger brother to the floor pulling his brother closer to him. He could feel Don's tears on his neck, sliding and trickling down to his plastron. He rubbed his brother's shell gently and rocked back and forth hoping toease some of the trouble in Don's heart. This only furthered Don's sobs and Leo hugged his little brother tightly letting him know he was there. He would always be there. Finally after twenty or thirty minutes of crying, Leon pushed Don from him and cupped his brother's face forcing him to look at him. He used his thumbs and wiped the tears that and stumbled down Don's face.

"Feel better?" he asked quietly.

Donatello shook his head, "No...Leo I feel...awful." it had all hit him. He'd hated someone for nothing, and this same someone, who sat in front of Donatello pressing his fears and tears away. He gripped his older brother's wrists, "Leo I-I've hated you! I hated that you ran out on me, then this son of a bitch tells me the truth and...and... I just feel sick." the tears fell harder down his face, "I'm so sorry Leo!"

Leo released his face and pulled Donatello close to his chest, "It's okay Donnie. It's okay. I'd hate me too. I just up and left. I left you when you needed me most, and I didn't look back." Leo's entire body shivered at the memory, "When I finally stopped at the docks and looked back at the city, I wanted to go home. I wanted to come back, then I couldn't." he gently began rocking his little brother, "I wasn't there for you. I wasn't..."

Don had his arms wrapped around Leo's body letting the tears streak down his face. His mask was soaked, but it didn't matter. Leonardo was there. That night when they lost their father, he'd thought Leo was such a bastard. Leaving when not only he need him, but Mikey and Raph too. They'd all need him those first several nights after Splinter's death. But now, knowing Leo would have come back if that **asshole **Marco hadn't caught him... it was enough. It was enough to know that Leo loved them.

After another half an hour of crying Don was finally able to talk to Leo. He explained in detail what their current problem was. Leo listened attentively never interrupting, never expressing an opinion. As Don concluded feeling slightly sick he glanced at his older sibling, "Does he really have that kind of power Leo?" inquired Don at the end.

Leo was silent for moment then, "You have no idea Donnie." he leaned against the wall, "Marco is an Aquamarine. You know what that is, right?"

Donatello nodded grimly.

"Basically his intelligence and technology outranks anything we've seen before. In fact Utroms had to seek out him in order to find what they need for their transportation devices." Leonardo's eyes looked weary, "Marco is dangerous and can't be taken lightly. In the four years I've been here, I've seen all manner and proof of it."

Don drew his knees to him, "What do you mean?"

"He'll kill as many people as he has to in order to achieve what he wants. He'll strip a human of their identity and leave them in them in a mental hell, until he's satisfied or their dead. Dr. Macro has even gone as far as... seducing female experiments, to get what he wants. " he stopped, "Don... There is no way around his _**requests. **_If..." Leo stopped, then forced himself to continue, "If your friend is most familiar with you, you need to be the one to do this." Leo shook his head, "I don't know her as well as you do. I may hurt her... a lot."

"Probably no more than I Leo. She is a turtle, sort of, too." Donatello watched Leonardo's tired look.

Leonardo grimaced, "So you would think." then at Don's confused look pressed on, " Don I'm officially much much stronger than you. The trainning here is like nothing you've ever had, and I can't tell my own strength. When I was comforting you, I had to remind myself time and time again that you were an egg shell compared to what I'm use to."

Don raised an arch, "What are you use to?"

"Brute force, worst than Raphael." he smiled weakly.

Don smiled back and tried to lighten the moment, "There's no way."

"Yeah there is." sighed the blue masked turtle, "Trust me, I'm living proof. All around this compound is hundreds of experiments that are trained every day." he looked at the ground, "And many of them die, whether it's because of the brutal trainning, or because of combat..." Leo rubbed his arms, "I have many of those innocent being's blood on my hands."

"From combat?" asked Don.

Leo shook his head, "No, from intentional suicide." he shivered, "They would rather step in my way when I was trainning, then fall in battle. Death is death, and it their only escape out."

Don was silent for a moment longer then looked at his brother, "So what are you suggesting?"

"If you have to," his expression looked close to crying as he closed his eyes and forced out the rest of his words again, "...seduce the girl, but you must go though with Marco's plan or one us... or even Raph and Mikey on the outside, become his personal experiment." Leo shook his head, "I don't like this, and it's unfair to her, but Marco does not take **no** for an answer."

Don opened his mouth to argue, but he heard the door open.

"Oh good you're both still alive." cooed Marco, "Have we reached a decision?"

Donatello looked at him and straightened, "Aren't you kind, and blunt as hell?" he stood, "Yes we've reached an answer."

"Which is?" Marco laughed.

Donatello felt his heart fall into his stomach and pain seize up in his ribs, "Where is the girl? I'm the one who will be playing your game."

"Excellent." smiled the doctor, "I certainly do hope you don't need restraints for her, that would definitely make her first time hard to cope with."

Don smirked, deciding it was easier to play along than to fight, "Well, put them in there just in case."

Marco laughed and shook Donatello's hand leaving something in the turtle's hand, "We'll do. Well goodnight to you Leo. We'll see you in the morning." he laughed, "Come Donatello."

When Don pulled back and looked in his hand, he felt oddly chilled. He'd had a fantasy that now seemed like a nightmare and the nightmare was staring him in the face. The item in his hand made his body, but he closed his hand and followed the sadistic man down the hall. What the ninja turtle held in his hand was Piper's purple mask.

* * *

A/N: alright here we go again. SO who's perspective should this next chapter be in? What are you hoping for? Review and lemme know!


	10. I love you, but she hated to hear it

A/N: So here is the nxt chpter. So... don't kill me. BTW! You guys floored me with your reviews! Please don't kill each other over the reviews... still floored.

* * *

**Chapter nine- I love you, but she hates to hear it**

Don lay stretched out beside the curled sleeping female. In the dark of the cell he watched her breathing rise and fall with steadiness. He had to wake her soon, but at the moment he felt on edge and disturbed, and just watching her sleep allowed him not to act or think. There was one reason, one man, and a large regret he now harbored inside that all contributed to his feelings.

He reached out a hand and batted back a thick brown lock of hair that had drifted in front of her face. As he did so, she stirred and blinked looking up at turtle, "Donnie..." she mumbled sleepily.

All of Donatello's muscles clenched and tightened. He felt his hormones race through his body, and slam into him, but he remained steady, "Professor..." he breathed in lust coated voice.

She gave him a small smile, "You're warmer."

"I'm warmer?" he asked blankly caught off guard, "How would you know, I'm not even touching you."

Piper closed her eyes drifting in the worlds between sleeping and waking, "Hehe... no Donnie. You feel warmer on the inside."

He blinked startled, then let his eyes relax, "Yes... I saw my brother Leonardo." he used a hand pulled her close to his body, letting his legs intertwine with hers, "Do you remember asking me if I missed him?" He nuzzled her gently under her jaw, and her eyes drifted open.

A fleeting sadness in her eyes, she nodded tiredly, "Yes... you said you hated him." she closed her eyes.

"I lied." he murmured gently stroking her face, "I don't hate him. I just didn't understand, all the facts of the situation before."

She sleepily nestled against his neck, "My older cousins have bad fights like that." she yawned gusting warm breath against him, "But they always forgive each other."

"That's what family does right?" Don said struggling against the urge that was building against his mental restraint.

"Hmmm..." she was quiet for a moment, then, "Donnie..."

"What is it?" he asked lusciously.

"I'm sorry."she was on the brink of falling asleep again, "I left... you... without...telling you why..."

"Why did you?" he asked nuzzling her underneath her chin again.

"My brother... Ramnstine... has been... gone..." she drifted again.

"Gone like Leo?" inquired the violet turtle.

"Hmmm..." she agreed,"and...I was... worried... about... my... big sister..." she was nearly asleep,"I'm...sorry..."

Don closed his eyes, then opened them allowing his features to smirk, "You can make it up to me now." he whispered.

Piper's eyes opened, fear evident in them. She sat up untangling herself from him, "Make it up?"

He nodded his eyes half lidded, "If you weren't so damn sexy it would make my life easier," he laughed coldly pulling out the her mask and tying it smoothly to her face.

"Donnie..." she trembled as his hands lingered on her shoulders.

There was a brief hesitation on Donatello's part, where his eyes flickered to a soft spoken pain, "I'm sorry Piper." he whispered, "But there are dangers for not just me, but my family." then he yanked her forward into a brutal kiss.

Her tears fell down her face as Don yanked her hair back exposing her neck to his mouth. Fast heated kisses and nips, quickly turned to furious biting and sucking. Piper didn't struggle, instead she placed a hand against Donatello's neck, adding pressure, urging him on. _'Marco you sick bastard...' _she thought as she let out a gasp,_ 'You're going to entwine another family... with us...'_ She felt drugged, but still wide awake. And even though she was unwilling to go through with intercorse... she found herself allowing Don to brutalize her passionately.

"DONNIE!"

Donatello tasted blood, but at the sound of the scream his senses shifted to being a little less violent. He kissed the spot he'd just bitten, "Say it again." he whispered huskily going lower.

"Say...what?" she whimpered.

Don leaned closer and licked her plastron, "Say _**it **_again." he whispered letting his hands slide down her body, "Scream it."

"Donnie?" she asked barely audible.

He snickered sat up and cupped her face, and forced her to him. His lips kissed hers forcefully and began a heated battle to pry her mouth open. His hands drifted behind her back and through the soft strands of hair, then yanked down. She let out a soft scream, opening her mouth to his. His tongue invaded the space and he coaxed her into the kiss. Donatello was pleasantly surprised that by doing this she fought him back with her tongue. He did win, when she had to press a hand against the side of his neck to announce she needed to breath. He released her his eyes alive with passion... and something else.

Piper saw that something else in disbelief, and was about to ask something when she fell back onto the floor, with a gentle 'thump', "Donnnniiee." she drug out his name, "Donnie...I... neeed to... breath..." she panted sweat beginning to dribble down her body.

He crawled on top of her and leaned down pinning both arms over her head, "I have a secret to tell you..."

"A secret?" she huffed.

"Hmmmn." he gently began biting her jaw, "But I can't tell you yet."

Her legs were entwined with Donatello's, his body pinning her skillfully against the floor, "Don?" she asked gasping, then felt a sudden a pain, "DONNIE!"

He didn't respond.

Doctor Marco sat in his office, very pleased. He'd monitored Donatello's progress, and happy to see the intercorse was going normally. He shut off the monitor, allowing it to continue to tape. This would be added to his important research. But he was in good mood, so he picked up the phone and called his assistant, "Kaine, I would like you to prepare two rooms. One for Leonardo, who will need time to recover from his vigorous training, make sure it's comfortable. And prepare another one for two."

The captain of the ghostly black medical ninja was sitting at the far end of the building legs up on his desk, "So it's going as planned?"

"Of course. Probably better." he stretched in his office chair.

Kaine looked at the half a beer he was drinking, "So how's the kid going to be born? Living or an egg?" he drank a gulp and switched binders.

"It'll be born living, because they are closer to human, than turtle. Donatello is an extremely healthy male, so the girl should have three or four little ones. Turtles and most reptiles have several eggs, this won't change with live birth. In fact," He crossed his legs and yawned, "This just means the they'll be smaller."

Kaine was silent then, "She's really small."

"The female?" Marco asked.

"Yeah. Ya sure she can handle more than one kid. Her body may not have the tolerance."

Doctor Marco glared at the phone as he sat up straight, "And why would be the problem Dr. Kaine? Is there something I should know? Some outside force I should know about?"

"Ramnstine has been sighted in the city again." whispered Kaine, "As in Vincent's son Ramnstine."

"What?" he growled.

The medical ninja captain frowned, "While our facility is in no danger at the moment, Stine, within a coupla weeks could hack into our systems. By the time those coupla weeks pass by she could be in delicate state. Her own mother's pregnancy only lasted four months, **but **her mother was turtle, and her father was Cypre Dragon. In a mutant turtle, it will be even shorter."

"You're suggesting three months?" he glared.

"Very much so sir, and unlike Alphonse or Estacles, Ramnstine has a policy about his baby sister. You know how protective he is." Kaine took a sip of his beer.

"Damn straight I do." agreed Marco, "This information would have been most useful before I forced them into intercorse. She'll be to weak to move for a while."

Kaine glared back at the phone, "I haven't had time to tell you. I've been all over the damn city trying to keep an eye out for Benjiman the psycho experiment you built."

"What's the kid doin'?" he frowned.

Kain snorted, "Ya mean besides takin' out half of my men? Oh he's being productive as usual."

"Damn at this rate it will three or more weeks and they'll be here." he growled, then he stopped, "Or not. I just need them held at bay for three months until they are delivered. Hm. It will all work out." he sighed, "Never mind that, please prepare comfortable rooms. Oh and don't let the rooms connect. Opposite sides of the building if you don't mind. I want to remain in charge of this war."

Kaine shook his head. His boss was so damn bipolar, "Ya sure. I'll heave it ready in ten er so minutes."

"Sooner Kaine. I think they may finally be done."

"Yes sir."

Piper was held tightly against Don's chest, "What's wrong?" she finally managed to ask. Her body was still shaking in pai, but it had provided an important lesson. Lesson number one for Piper, sex on flat cold hard concrete_** hurt**_.

"I'm sorry..." he said in the softest tone he'd ever used toward her, "I'm sorry, for this."

She relaxed, "I'd honestly rather it be you. At least you've been like this before."

"Brutal?" Don asked glaring at the wall, "Brutality is not justified even in sex. I have no idea how you've put up with me."

Piper looked at his chest feeling empty, "It's s'all good." she freed her hands and reached up and cupped his face. He looked down at her, "If nothing else..." she blushed a dark red, "It was um... good."

He laughed softly, "I was afraid that I would hurt you."

"You're well endowed," she smiled still growing redder, "But you're...um flexible. You didn't have anything to worry about." she looked down.

Don couldn't help, but laugh at her cherry red face, "I guess I should just say thank you, and shut up."

They laughed together at their predicament then she looked up at him, "You're different." she said studying him.

He raised an arch, "I hope that's not bad thing."

She shook her head, "No not at all. You are the Donatello I remember watching."

"You-you watched me?" he asked in disbelief.

Piper gave a cockeyed smile, "Yes. The Shredder once sent me to the junk yard to work, and late one night I saw you with your brothers." here she blushed harder, "You're still...cute."

It was Don's turn to redden, "Thanks..." he let his grip tighten, "I sense something is wrong."

She swallowed, "It's nothing." she let out a small laugh, "You're just imagining things Donnie."

"Are you worried after this I'll leave you here?" he asked quietly. When she stopped moving and wouldn't look him in the face he lessened his grip and forced her face to look at his, "Piper."

She stared at him. It was probably the first time he had ever addressed her using her name.

"We're not human, so there's technically no such thing as marriage for our kind. However there is a such thing as mate for life. You are my mate for life." he placed a tender hand on her lower plastron, "You're going to have my children, and they'll need both parents." he saw her eyes soften dramatically, "Pip..." he smiled, "You are more to me, than a sexual output. I lied to you..." he gently caressed her back, "You became my best friend in two short months, and I trusted you. I didn't know why, even after all the secrets I found out I knew there were reasons behind each and every one. And all of them were justified." he laughed at himself, "But most of all, you freed me, every day. If it weren't for the kindness and love you shared... I wouldn't have been able to love my brother again."

"What do you mean?" asked Piper in shock at every word falling from his lips.

He smiled, "I found out the truth about an incident, that I hated my brother for. But if you hadn't been there to calm my hatred, I may have only focused on my pain, instead of the facts."

Piper stared at him then with her awkward smile, "So you're Donatello? The real Don underneath all the pain?"

He gave her gentle kiss, "Yes, yes I am. And you know what?"

"What?" she laughed as he gently tickled her.

"I want to tell you my secret now." he pulled her close, "I love you."

She stopped and felt the tears run down her face. The smile vanished and her lower lip trembled. "Please don't say those words out loud."

Don pulled her closer, "Someone needs to tell you everyday. And I will be that person. I love you, Piper." and she cried.

So where do we go next? Should they rescued? Should I kill them? Or do you have a better idea? Please lemme know... Cause I'm still...falls over floored.


End file.
